


午夜将至

by Prozaco



Series: Shooter作品汉译集 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Toxic Vergil, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 每当维吉尔带着属于他的世界接近时，但丁的另一个世界便被迫退场了。这就是维吉尔的可怕力量，他能把弟弟的生活一分为二：他不在的时候总是明媚的白天，有他在的时候则是神秘的午夜。可但丁在黄昏过后极度需要光明，他不想被夜色吞噬，无论它多么美丽和神秘。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Shooter作品汉译集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173731
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Полночь](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/728484) by Shooter. 



_"My pretty little face with all the right parts_

_My pretty little face I couldn't keep from the dark_

_I learned from the best as my sorrows grew_

_And then they pulled me out after I introduced them to you"_

***

“别哭，”维吉尔说。“别哭，很快就好了。”

“都能看到骨头了。”但丁哑着嗓子说，抓住自己的腿：他的膝盖骨彻底碎了，血肉模糊。“血一直流。”

灰色的眼睛里涌起痛苦的泪水，浓密的睫毛快要颤抖，要是他眨一下眼睛，泪水便会顺着脸颊掉下来。

“我跟你说过了，跳的时候不要曲起膝盖。”维吉尔叹了口气，检查着弟弟的伤腿。“是啊，伤得很重。”他评价道。

这两个六岁的男孩从他们共同的房间的阳台上跳了下来，而但丁摔得很惨。

“多米尼克要来了，”但丁呻吟道，抱着膝盖来回摇摆。“还有奥莉薇亚……”

“多米尼克是个胖子，胖子走得很慢。奥莉薇亚会等他的，他们就走得更慢了。”

“他不胖！”但丁瞪起眼睛喊道。“多米尼克只是块头大！”

“不，再长大一点他就成胖子了。”

“他是我的朋友。你不能喊朋友胖子或者傻子，好吗？”

“随你怎么说。”维吉尔笑了笑。

“为什么它还没愈合？还是好疼好疼……”

维吉尔抿紧了嘴唇，低头看着他，然后在他身边跪了下来。

“那你吹一吹伤口吧。”他不太确定地说。

“我已经试过了，没用。”

“那让我来吹吧。”维吉尔打量着伤口，提议说。

“没用的！”但丁恼怒地用手腕擦了擦眼睛。

“我还没吹呢，对吧？这又不会让伤口恶化。别哭了，但丁。你不该哭的。”

但丁把手从伤口上移开，动了动膝盖。

维吉尔弯腰贴近弟弟受伤的膝盖，轻轻吹了一口气，但丁咬着牙，看着维吉尔吹气的样子。

他们都知道这没什么用，但不知怎的，它似乎起了效果……

鸟儿在枝叶扶疏的枫树上歌唱，树下坐着两个头发浅色的男孩，他们的眼睛出奇的明亮。这两个孩子面容相似，简直就是彼此的镜像。七月夏日炎炎，雪白的云朵被狂放的笔触刷在了无垠的蓝天上。

“你看，血不流了。”年长些的男孩维吉尔提醒道，弟弟膝盖上的血已经凝固成褐色的条纹了，但伤口还是血淋淋的。

看样子不太好。

“不能让多米尼克看到这个。”但丁抽着鼻子说，“等伤口消失了，他会问很多问题的。”

“嗯，是啊，他肯定会问。”维吉尔赞同道，眯起眼睛。“我有个主意。”

“好主意？”但丁盯着他看，“还是坏主意？”

“大概是好主意吧。”思索一番后维吉尔回答。“我们把伤口包扎起来就好了。明天你可以说你只是扭到了，所以才没有伤口。”

但丁表示赞同，因为他要和他的朋友多米尼克·麦考密克还有他们的死党奥莉薇亚去索维岛，多米尼克的父母要带他们去哥伦比亚玩水。这三个孩子形影不离。人世间最牢固的感情只会在童年时出现，那时生命似乎是永恒的。

但丁本来想叫上维吉尔一起去，那肯定很好玩，但他哥哥说不，他找不到乐子的。他说他去了会很无聊，而父亲刚教会他如何握住胁差，还答应再带他练习一遍剑术。如果维吉尔能在一天之内掌握胁差的用法，父亲就会送他一把太刀。为了一把更大的新剑而学会一把小剑可比在河里游泳有趣多了。这是维吉尔的原话。但丁很失望，但还是挠了挠后脑勺，接受了。哥哥觉得跟你在一起没意思，但丁心想，所以维吉尔才想留在家里。一旦维吉尔有了目标，他是不可能改变主意的，你总不能让他带着胁差去海边。那里到处都是人，没地方给他练习，“你可能一不小心就杀了人”。伊娃不会喜欢的，她可能会骂人，甚至会哭。

在维吉尔用绷带给他包扎伤口的时候，但丁痛苦地抽泣着，紧紧地抓住沙发扶手。他们在这座高大、空旷、令人安心，从出生起就亮堂而熟悉的房子里。在孩子们看来，只要在家里，什么坏事都不会发生。

“别哭了。”维吉尔要求他。“大人从来不哭。而恶魔也从来不哭。”

“我不是恶魔。”但丁回答。

“但你是个大人了。”

“妈妈说我还是个孩子。”

“但你很快就要长大了。你得提前学会不哭。”

“那我就不想长大了！”但丁恼羞成怒。

“但总有天你会长大的。”维吉尔以冷静成熟的自信观察着绷带，把它拉紧了。

通常用这种语调说话的人都是父亲，而每当父亲如此平静地说出类似的话时，但丁都有些害怕。听起来好像是件坏事。但当哥哥这样说话时，但丁开始觉得这算是一件好事。

但丁知道自己和其他孩子不一样，总有一天“他体内的恶魔会苏醒”，就是为什么他的膝盖会愈合比别人得更快，他的感冒也从来不会持续太久。每个人都害怕恶魔，但丁却不怕。维吉尔当然也不怕。“恶魔”这个词在双胞胎看来并不可怕。它只是一个秘密。这就像一个只能在家里玩的游戏。

但丁早就意识到，正如维吉尔所说，恶魔不应该“屈服于眼泪”。但母亲说这不是真的，谁都可以哭。但是比起母亲，但丁更爱自己的哥哥，所以他倾向于相信他。

维吉尔从来没有哭过。有一次，他整整一个月都看不见东西，但他也没有伤心。灾难发生的那天……不，那天早上，那天早上在下雨。但丁记得很清楚。因为下着大雨，那天特别冷。这对双胞胎从家里偷偷跑了出去，到一个废弃工厂里面玩耍，然后遇上了所谓的“结构性坍塌”。当楼板和水泥碎屑哗啦哗啦掉落下来的时候，两人都在楼梯底下。当时维吉尔就站在楼梯井里，所以他知道自己来不及跑掉了，就冲过去在弟弟背后推了一把。但丁摔倒在脏兮兮的泥地上，转身一看……时间仿佛慢了下来。他看到维吉尔闭上眼睛，蹲下身子，抱住脑袋，把脸贴在膝盖上。他没有哭也没有叫。他平静而沉默。然后第一块巨大的灰石从天而降。一瞬间，建筑垃圾和水泥碎片就把他埋在了底下。鸦雀无声。只有咔哒一声，一堆石头滑落，烟尘滚滚。

但丁喊着维吉尔的名字，用小手扒开水泥碎片，用钢筋把它们撬开，但他发现这样做只会让事态恶化：水泥块一动，其他的碎片就会沉下去。如果它们把维吉尔死死压住了怎么办？如果他没法呼吸了怎么办？那会怎么样？

但丁赶紧回家找爸爸，因为他们不能向附近的人求救：这样大家就会知道他和维吉尔与众不同。他只能找爸爸妈妈。那一次，除了骨折，维吉尔的脑袋也被砸得很惨，连父亲看了都脸色大变，虽然维吉尔很聪明，他捂住了头，把脸埋在了膝盖里。他的面部几乎没有什么损伤，但后脑勺却血肉模糊，脆弱的骨头已经碎裂得无法自愈。父亲似乎很害怕，尽管但丁认为他什么都不怕。妈妈“很难受”。可能没有维吉尔那么糟糕——她又没有被楼梯压住——但爸爸说了“妈妈很难受” 。他甚至没有为这场危险的离家出走大冒险惩罚儿子们。

维吉尔一直卧床不起。很多天很多夜过去了，他才能起来……但丁甚至都数不清他到底在那儿躺了多久。哥哥折断的骨头已经愈合，但有些糟心事却远没有结束：维吉尔失明了。但丁担心维吉尔再也不能在晚上给他读书了。然而，勉强恢复了一身骨头的维吉尔不知怎么下了床，把剑举到但丁面前，用那双看不见的眼睛几乎望向了他的脸，但视线稍微高了一点儿，说道：“今天是星期三吧？我已经错过了很多，但到了星期三，该训练了。”但丁哽咽着，他的心因痛苦和怜悯而颤抖，以至于一开口，他的声音都变得沙哑了：“你瞎了。妈妈说，也许永远都看不见了。她说‘你的维吉失明了。’” 维吉尔耸了耸肩：“但我的听力还在。” 但丁想了想，说：“那你就看不见我的攻击了。”维吉尔回答说：“但我能听见。”

维吉尔从小就讨厌对手佯输诈败①，他瞬间就感觉到了。他非常生气，大喊道：“你是故意的！这样我就永远学不会倾听敌人的声音了！你是故意想让我变弱的！”后来他输了十六次，伤痕累累，摔了很多跤，但每次都倔强地爬起来。但当维吉尔第一次将剑抵在但丁的咽喉上，收住刀刃及时停止了战斗的那一刻，他完全就一个胜利者。“现在，等我的视力恢复了，我会变得更加强大。”他满意地笑着说。

事实证明他是对的。

***

十一岁的但丁站在哥伦比亚海岸的索维岛上。沙滩上空无一人。夕阳西下，镀了金的云朵挂在对岸黑色的树梢上。烂漫的余光铺满天空，闪着亮黄与淡粉的光芒，但在地面上，夏日的黄昏已经一动不动。天很快就要黑了。

但丁捡起一块鹅卵石，调整角度扔进了河里，鹅卵石在波光粼粼的水面上弹跳了四下，然后在靠近对岸的某处沉了下去，溅起无声无息的水花。

但丁低下头。他悲伤得无法自拔。

他和哥哥很晚才来到河边，这时波特兰的新月刚刚升起，嵌夜空中就像纸剪的一样苍白。

“距离也没那么远。”维吉尔说，双手背在身后，走向了但丁。

“只要超过半小时路程，距离就算很远了。”但丁一肚子委屈。“她已经永远离开了。”

“抱歉。我不知道该怎么安慰你。”

“你不用安慰。你什么都不懂。”但丁莫名火起。“你又不会想念任何人。”

“那样不好吗？”

“维吉尔，别烦我。”

奥莉薇亚·柯林斯要走了。她的父亲换了工作，全家都得搬去美国另一头的纽约。但丁从一年级开始就和这个黑发野兽交上了朋友，他喜欢她，他从未如此喜欢过别的女生。他们甚至还亲过嘴，就站在这个海滩上。不过说实话，这没什么意思：他们的牙磕在了一起，也不明白为什么在电影里的恋人都爱这么干。那是两周前的事了，当时他们俩还相约说永远都不要分开。那也是多米尼克唯一一次没有和他们在一起：他因为某种心脏问题住进了医院，在允许的情况下，孩子们每天都会去看望他，现在他早就回家了。

于是——他们分手了，尽管他们说好了要一直在一起。但当你还是个十一岁的孩子，这种话没有任何意义。没人会听的你。成年人总是觉得他们知道怎样才对你最好。

但丁望着漆黑的水面，回想起奥莉薇亚坐在车里，她哭着用手掌敲打着车窗，然后转过身来，透过车后窗看了很久。直到那辆白色的掀背车消失在拐角处，响起的喇叭向孩子们发出微弱的道别信号。

多米尼克和但丁站在那里，茫然无措地盯着空荡荡的拐角，不敢相信他们的奥莉薇亚真的走了。

“你还是一副悲痛欲绝的样子……”维吉尔评论道，双手叠在背后，在一片昏暗中沉思着。

“切……”但丁紧张地哼了一声。“我只是有点沮丧。”

“也就是说，今天的你会是个很糟糕的对手。”

“这就是你在意的，是吗？”但丁恨恨地盯着他，“我还能不能战斗。”

“是的，这就是我们来这里的原因。但你又要哭了。”维吉尔冷笑着说。

“就算我……”但丁一时失语。“就算我哭了，你又会在乎吗！？”

“我不在乎，”维吉尔耸耸肩说。“但别忘记，大人和恶魔从来不哭。”

“我……不是恶魔。”

“但你会变成恶魔的。”

“那我就不想当了。”但丁低声说，看着黑乎乎的河水。

“但你会的。”他的哥哥点了点头。

维吉尔带着他的刀走了。他是来舒展筋骨的，可看样子但丁今天连剑都举不起来了。奥莉薇亚的离去缴了他的械。

多米尼克哭得稀里哗啦，用胖乎乎的拳头揉着眼睛。然而就如维吉尔警告的那样，他胖了太多，变成了一个不怎么可爱的小胖子，留着一头金色的卷发。但他可以哭，没人提醒他他会成为一个大人或一个恶魔。多米尼克可能没法成为一个真正的男子汉：他不知道如何保护自己，全靠但丁庇护他免受同龄人的攻击。但多米尼克从不气馁。他是个很好相处的人。

等到维吉尔离开，但丁再也听不到他的脚步声时，他咽下了怨恨的泪水和无尽的悲伤。

与人类世界的联系被切断了一条。现在他只剩下多米尼克了。

但他不在这里，而维吉尔就在附近。每当维吉尔带着属于他的世界接近时，但丁的另一个世界便被迫退场了。这就是维吉尔的可怕力量，他能把弟弟的生活一分为二：他不在的时候总是明媚的白天，有他在的时候则是神秘的午夜。

“等等，吉尔！”但丁吸了吸鼻子，免得暴露自己刚刚哭过，嘶哑地朝他大喊：“我们还没练习呢！”

维吉尔转过身来看着他。

“你还好吧？”他确认道。

“活得好好的。”但丁咧嘴一笑。

维吉尔沉着地对他笑了笑。

“太好了。”他自言自语道，然后又大声提议：“快开始吧。”然后把剑扔向了但丁。

但丁一个回头抓住了剑柄。

“是啊，快点结束吧。”他笑了。“我今晚要去多米尼克家过夜，我需要用你的惨败来换个好心情，大哥。”

“装腔作势，”维吉尔笑着说，挥起父亲送给他的武士刀。

“来吧。”但丁笑着举起剑。

但这一夜却充满了悲伤和沉默，甚至不是因为但丁又输给了哥哥，而只是因为多米尼克伤心到了极点。奥莉薇亚是唯一一个不把他当成丑胖子看待的女孩，她对他很友善，他反过来也一样。而且他们都被但丁罩着，谁也不敢找他们的茬，也没人敢真的和他对着干：那时的但丁甚至比任何一个高中生都能打。

多米尼克擤着鼻子，用胖乎乎的拳头擦了擦眼睛，吃着体贴的麦考密克夫人给孩子们留下的披萨和巧克力。

但丁也很伤心，伤心得快要发狂，他失去了他的初恋——黑发的野兽奥莉薇亚。他阴沉着脸，坐在床边的地板上，在食物和汽水的包围中，一次次地把网球扔出去又接住。他偶尔吸吸鼻子，但从来不敢哭。

是的，第一根线断了，但白日还在继续，只是光线变暗了。如果多米尼克也不在，就只有维吉尔和他的午夜了。它将填满但丁的生活，总有一天他会不愿离开。夜晚总是比白天更美。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①“игру в поддавки”，指在俄罗斯跳棋中，把自己的棋子送给对方吃光的行为，这里的意思是但丁故意输给维吉尔


	2. Chapter 2

双胞胎十五岁了。他们已经出落成两个小伙子，但丁英俊而魁梧，比学校里任何一个同学都高大。他那轮廓柔和的颧骨还有些孩子气，他的嘴唇也是——倔强地弯曲着，红红的。他一笑起来，左脸颊上便会出现一个酒窝，让他稚嫩的脸庞显得近乎温柔。还有那头发，颜色浅浅，银白的刘海经常戳到眼睛。有时但丁自己来，有时他的哥哥会用剪刀帮他修剪一下发端。这就是但丁十五岁时的样子……他的下巴上翘，眉毛也上扬，唇角潜藏着一丝狡黠的笑意，灰蓝色的眼眸里盛着一片自信的温暖海洋。真是可惜，他总是把这双眼睛藏在头发底下。

在这方面，维吉尔就比较走运。他的头发质地比较硬，往后一梳，白色的发丝便会一直保持这个姿态，直到它们在剧烈的消遣活动中完全散乱。而维吉尔几乎永远不会闲着。

多米尼克说，即使双胞胎长得很像，他也不可能把他们搞混。确实如此：也许维吉尔的脸看起来和弟弟的很像，可一旦他动起来，相似之处就终结了。他的动作很犀利，很精致，像是由一些锋利的棱角和刀刃构成。他的嘴唇很薄，苍白得几乎透明。锋利高耸的颧骨和锐利的眼神，让人永远看不出他是要拔刀刺进你的额头，还是准备低下头靠在你的肩膀上，拍拍你的脸颊。

多米尼克说，当他在人群中看到维吉尔时，就像看到了一片抛过光的玻璃碎片。对于多米尼克来说，被他那不善的目光盯上，就像被钉子刺穿了眼睛。去他妈的！

并不是说多米尼克怕维吉尔——一点也不，有但丁在的话，他谁也不怕——他只是怕惹恼了他。尽管出于某种原因，他与维吉尔的戏谑和谨慎的熟识尚未导致悲剧性结果。从某种程度上说，维吉尔甚至挺喜欢多米尼克，这个红脸蛋的胖子，卷曲的头发像金黄的肥皂泡顶在他头上，嗓门洪亮，笑声肆无忌惮。

总之，在多米尼克看来，维吉尔似乎比但丁年长得多。他说起话来也不像其他同龄人，他懂的东西很多。而且他很冷静。好吧，但丁说他不是，有时维吉尔会爆发，像火柴一样冒起火来，但多米尼克从来没有捕捉到这些焰光。

就是这样，在十五岁那年，但丁有一个兄弟和一个朋友。人们说你可以向朋友诉说任何事情。也许吧……可但丁不会冒这个险：无论如何，他知道他们并不站在同一阵线上。多米尼克是朋友，但他不是兄弟。他永远不可能变得那么亲近。

“不会有人比我更亲近你了，但丁。” 维吉尔有时会提醒他。

而但丁知道这是事实。尤其是当他的哥哥解开皮带扣，用目光把但丁钉在床上，就像昆虫学家用针扎昆虫一样。这让他动弹不得。

而当但丁躺在那里的时候，他才明白，真的没有人能比他更亲近了，维吉尔那冰冷的眼神催眠了他，抽走了他的灵魂，剥夺了他抵抗的能力……

但丁每时每刻都在向哥哥学习。学习战斗，忍受痛苦，学习做一些可怕的事情，学习不去惧怕“恶魔”这个词。还有，永远不要哭。这是最难的部分，但到了十五岁，他已经能够做到了。

而这一切对他来说都是正确的。

***

“我宁愿睡觉。”但丁咕哝道。

雨从早上开始就没停过，在窗台上敲敲打打，在湿透的玻璃上滑出银色的小径。玻璃之外，枫树在风中颤抖，抖落绿叶上的水滴。

但丁站在散发着油炸面包和咖啡味的明亮厨房里，双手撑在柜台上，满不高兴地盯着窗外。玻璃烟灰缸里的烟头已经烧完，碎成了灰烬，但丁只抽了几口。

是啊，今天不是个出门的好日子，当然了……

这是多米尼克的第二份早餐了。这次是在但丁家里吃的。他们没有一起去上学。这大概会是个问题，可但丁无法让自己振作起来，步入这秋日的阴郁之中。今年的来得太突然了。大雨吞天蔽日，衣服里钻进了潮湿的寒气，皮肤下爬满了讨厌的慵懒和悲伤，让人越陷越深。

今天学校的课程很无聊，此外，作为优等班的学生，他还得多上一门更难的课。为什么他要选高级几何呢？或者美国国情研究……还是很蠢。好吧，至少他不用上西班牙语课。虽然他最终总得在毕业之前把这些课修习完——无所谓了！还有一门操蛋的选修课。美术。很棒，他妈的美术课！上这个课就是画东西，还有试着用石膏和陶土捏东西……上次用陶土做水壶，但丁做出来的东西让维吉尔都感到羞愧，当但丁给他看时，维吉尔说：“据我所知，水壶有一个大圆腔，平滑地过渡到细细的壶喉。在这里，我看到一个像蛋蛋一样的球状容器，接着一个直角往上竖，整把壶都是壶喉！至少你别把它扭成这样子……行吗？”但丁愤慨地回答说：“那个陶轮转起来跟发了疯似的！不信你自己去试试看。”维吉尔摇摇头，笃定地说：“不，这不是一个水壶。”但丁声音中带着坚持。“这就是水壶。我特地为你做的。”他说着，倔强地抿起嘴唇。维吉尔有些难为情地转过身：“你以后最好别给我画肖像，还有别给我，我不会把它放在我那儿的。”但丁被惹恼了，把壶搬回自己的房间里。不过一旦把这玩意放到架子上，有边上那些学校发的金灿灿奖杯衬着，看起来就好像但丁在色情比赛中获得了大奖一样，如果真的有种比赛的话，别的奖杯都显得无足轻重了。但丁狂笑起来，慌忙抓起他的水壶，把它塞进了放在床底的一个盒子里，盒子里装满了但丁被迫在美术课上捏出来的其他怪胎。

他该选摄影课的，那样起码不用把手弄得脏兮兮，他还可以偶尔偷偷溜出去练练棒球。但今天没有训练。

“妈的，”但丁骂道，眼睛也不眨地盯着窗外。

“不好，下雨了。但情况还是很糟。”多米尼克说，坐在桌边把黄油和草莓酱涂到吐司上。“对了，我想问你是不是生病了？”

“啊？”但丁转过头来。

“我是说……” 多米尼克舔着沾满果酱的餐刀。“你没生病吧？”

“我？我没病。”但丁惊讶地回答。“你为什么要这样问？”

“我不知道。你的脸色很苍白。”

“脸色苍白？”

“是啊，苍白。不止如此，而是苍白得前所未有。已经好几天了。”

“哦，嗯，是啊，是的，应该吧。”但丁说。“我只是熬夜了。”

他的父母已经离家三天了。他们俩一起去了某个地方。也就是说，在某个对他父亲意义重大的城堡遗迹上，浪漫故事再次上演。

但丁在维吉尔的房间里睡了三天。一到早上，他都累得不行，感觉懒洋洋的，起不了床，洗不了澡，也上不了学。事实上，他根本就没怎么睡觉。白天他哥哥拖着他去各种秘密地点，然后去训练室对练，到了晚上就把他所剩无几的自制力榨个一干二净。也许他应该说“不”，但一想到现在没有父母的管教，但丁就闲不下来。没人听没人管，但丁肯定得充分利用这一点。他觉得自己必须把时间花在错误的地方。一定都要和规矩对着干，这种叛逆就藏在他内心深处。

“我一直在想，你什么时候会喊我留下来过夜。”多米尼克说——他向来是那种直来直去的人。“都三天了，我们还没开单身派对呢！你不觉得奇怪吗？”

嗯，是啊，可是……

“我只是，”但丁在拼命地找借口。“只是维吉尔……他和我在忙一些事情。而且我忘记这回事了，但现在我想起来了，嗯。”

“不是想起来，而是邀请我。”多米尼克纠正道。

吐司从面包机里弹出来，正好落在多米尼克的手掌里。他灵巧地抓起面包片，开始涂抹黄油。这已经是第四片了。

“有花生酱吗？”多米尼克问。

“应该有，找找看吧。” 但丁耸耸肩，转身回到窗前，对着大雨微微皱眉。

在阴雨绵绵的清晨，起床是个大难题。尤其是想到维吉尔还躺在那儿，睡到中午。他还在睡，还占了但丁平时睡的空位，现在他不得不站在厨房里谈论花生酱，而不是钻进哥哥的被窝里，夺回属于他的靠墙床位——维吉尔从不让他睡在床铺外沿——一觉睡到饱。起码要睡到太阳出来。

真是胡说八道。他现在到底在干什么啊。

咖啡也无济于事。

多米尼克从桌子上站起来，砰的一声推开椅子，走到熟悉的餐柜前，那里放着果酱、花生酱什么的，老练地开始寻找合他心意的小瓶。

玻璃罐轻轻地互相敲击，在架子上移动……

不知怎的，这刺激到了但丁。

“听好了，你真的应该少吃点。”但丁受不了了。“这么多胆固醇对心脏不好。”

“胆固醇和爱情一样对我的心脏有害。”多米尼克笑着回答，抓出他找的的罐子还有其他东西。

“是啊，可那里面没有爱情，胆固醇倒是很多。”

多米尼克迅速回到桌前。

“没那么多，”他把意面酱倒在冷掉的吐司上。“再说了，我很爱你。”

但丁正好在喝咖啡，他一下被呛到了，缓缓转过身来，难以置信地盯着多米尼克。然后胖子多米尼克开始哈哈大笑，面包屑从他嘴里喷出来。

“你真该看看你那副表情。”他笑着说。

“死胖子，管好你的狗嘴！我差点就心脏病发了！”但丁暗自松了口气。

“你看，问题不在于胆固醇，而是爱情。”胖子多米尼克笑个不停。

“嘘，小声点，不然维吉会被吵醒的。然后他会下来把你刚刚吃的早饭都挤出来。”

“想起来了，我听亚历克斯说他是个连环杀手。”多米尼克压低声音说道，凑近了但丁。

“亚历克斯是个连环杀手？”

“他怎么可能是杀手，说的是你哥！”

“啊、啊”，但丁抽了抽嘴角，然后挥手把他撵开。“是是是，他是个连环杀手。”他打着哈哈说。

“你知道我还听说了什么吗？据说他杀了三个人！”

“五个。”但丁纠正道。

“六个。”

“行吧，六个。”

“还把他们都吃掉了。”多米尼克笑着说完。

但丁转过身来，默默地笑着，摇了摇头，听着雨落在屋顶上，也可能是身后吃东西的沙沙声。

然后但丁听到了脚步声。哦，他很清楚这是谁的脚步声。维吉尔。维吉尔永远都迈着慢悠悠的步伐走下台阶，一路上扫视着自己的住所，轻轻扶住栏杆。

“完蛋。”不知为何，但丁甚至有些畏缩。

“我们是不是唤醒了一个沉睡的恶魔？”

“恶魔这一词还不足以定义他。”

维吉尔走进宽敞的客厅里，离他们越来越近了。

一场可怕的霸凌即将来临，对吧？

他已经无计可施了：但丁坦然转身与敌人正面交锋——维吉尔总是提醒他不要把后背交给威胁。

一个威胁——一个没睡够的哥哥往往是个威胁——进入了厨房。他停了下来，静静地注视着沉默的多米尼克。然后是打起了精神的但丁。

“早上九点把我叫起来，我希望你有什么重要的事。” 维吉尔阴沉着脸说，他的声音里带着那种无声的威胁。

“你也早上好，哥哥。”但丁苦笑着回应道。

维吉尔闻到了隐隐约约的烟味。

“你在厨房里抽了烟吗？”

“我只抽了一口！”

“我讨厌这股味道！跟你说过别这样做了！”

维吉尔平时并不在意，但当他心情不好的时候，他总会想起自己不喜欢但丁在室内抽烟。就算提醒他，他们昨天才一起抽过烟也没有用。

“都早上九点钟了。” 多米尼克后知后觉地发现自己说了句不合时宜的话，马上就后悔开口了。

长子转过头，看着胖子。他的目光让多米尼克不知所措，现在是该起身逃跑？还是说，现在跑也来不及了，还不如装作早就死了呢？

“你真是太聪明了。”维吉尔最后挖苦道。

他走到厨房的柜台处，上面放着有一个咖啡壶，装了半满。

多米尼克放松了警惕，维吉尔拿起一个杯子，把咖啡倒进杯子里。然后他就听到了包装袋的沙沙声。

维吉尔甚至没有回头看，只是抓起手边第一把刀，用一个完美精准的动作将刀扔向墙壁，厨刀将吓坏了的多米尼克手中的那包开心果打掉了。

“我的开心果决不能跑进这个忘恩负义的肚子里。”他狠狠地说。

而那袋坚果吊着，就钉在多米尼克额头附近的墙上。

“你干什么，疯了吗？”但丁反应过来，朝他吼道。

“是的。”维吉尔不咸不淡地说，然后走到餐桌前，把开心果扯了下来，把刀留在了墙上，显然是为了留个温馨提示。

多米尼克眼中充满了恐惧的泪水。

“你可以直接说的！”小胖子大叫一声，还是缩在后面，一动也不敢动。

“我是可以直接说。”维吉尔表示赞同。“但行动永远比语言更有说服力，不是吗？” 他看着多米尼克，然后从盒子里抽出一张餐巾纸递给他。“你眼睛里有东西。擦掉它。”

“维吉尔，滚开！我们不需要你也能解决好！”但丁发火了。

“但是没有我，你就什么也做不了，弟弟。”维吉尔无不怜悯地回答道。“如果我的东西没被乱动的话，我也不用自己动手了。由于你的迟钝，你的胖朋友现在正坐在厨房里大哭呢。” 维吉尔伸了个懒腰，整了整自己的黑色衬衫，漫不经心地解开了三个扣子。“说起来，今天天气不是挺好的吗？你们俩为什么不去散散步，然后去得点……”他举着咖啡杯，打出一个思考的手势。“肺炎？”（译者注：原文是在2017年发布的，这里说的话完全没有特殊意思，请勿出警）

“你自己得肺炎去吧！”多米尼克脱口而出，又缩了回去。

“什么？不，我又不傻。”维吉尔嗤笑一声回答。

他离开厨房，走回楼梯上，从袋子里掏出开心果，把它们从壳里剥出来，同时还拿着杯子。

但丁先是看着目瞪口呆、惊恐万分的朋友，他的眼中含着泪水，手上捏着一张餐巾纸。很好，维吉尔，非常好。然后他把目光转向厨房的拱形门，维吉尔刚刚从那儿消失了。

“行吧，你完蛋了！”但丁大喊。

他跑出厨房，追上已经站在宽阔楼梯上的维吉尔，拉住他的胳膊肘。

“别碰我，但丁。”维吉尔怒气冲冲，头也不回地拉开手肘。一些咖啡从他杯子里溅了出来，洒在大理石台阶上。

维吉尔继续往上走，但丁却不知怎的在原地僵住了。然后他撑住了，箭步冲向他的哥哥，在走廊的拐角处截住了他。

“我受够了！”但丁咬牙切齿，飞快地用手肘把维吉尔按在了墙壁上。

然后维吉尔，淡定地往后一靠……微笑着，看着他的脸，笑了。他的笑容如此可怕，如此挑逗，又如此令人期待，像个最卑鄙的挑衅者一样！

“我要把你脸上那该死的笑容抹去。”但丁喘着气。

“你会的……”维吉尔若有所思地说，微微低下头。

“我刚才只是……”但丁刚开口，却来不及说完，因为维吉尔突然贴向了他。

但丁一开始以为他要用额头撞他的鼻梁，但他甚至没有时间回过神来，因为维吉尔将嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上，给了他一个坚定而坦率的吻。但丁开始咕哝着什么，想把他推开，但他的手臂越发软弱无力，一想到是哥哥先吻的他，他的双眼就不由自主地闭上了。一般来说，索吻的都是但丁，可在这里，维吉尔吻了他。但丁的嘴终于猛然张开，拥抱了这几天来最意想不到的热吻，其实男孩们独处的时候，他们随时可以这样亲吻。但是，直到现在他俩才这么做。

但丁吐了口气，感觉现在已经刹不住车了，他的手已经摸索到了哥哥裤子上的皮带扣，同时想把他的衬衫从腰带上扯出来，让手指触摸到底下冰凉的皮肤。

但就像开始时那样突然，维吉尔忽然结束了这一切：手掌按在胸膛上把他推开，对着他的嘴唇笑着说：

“不要制定不可行的计划，但丁。”他总是苍白的嘴唇发红了，眼里氲着一层薄雾，唇角挂着一丝嘲弄。“有个朋友在等你，不是吗？”他举起杯子喝了一口。

但丁把手腕贴在嘴唇上，擦了擦，脸烫得好像着了火一样。

“去帮他抹眼泪吧。”维吉尔笑了。“这是你今天早上的任务。”他灵巧地挣脱出来，但丁却立即将手掌抵在墙上，堵住了对方的出路，他的眼睛里闪着坚定的光芒，咬着下唇，皱着眉头。

“去吧，”维吉尔把开心果仁推到但丁嘴唇上。“去吧去吧！你的执行力去哪了？”

但丁把头扭开。

“我不是那种什么东西都往嘴里放的人。” 他哑哑地说。

这时，维吉尔正把一颗开心果塞进了他的嘴里。

“我早就知道了。”双胞胎中的哥哥冷笑着说。

然后他从但丁的胳膊底下钻了出来，走进自己的房间，砰一声把门关上了。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文93页，算下来接近5w俄语词，我第一次翻译那么长的文，争取在一个月内翻译完，求鼓励555  
> 说实话，我本身是不太爱看有OC的同人文的，但这篇文里小胖子的塑造得真是难得的出彩呀~（特别是在后期）


	3. Chapter 3

但丁一脸茫然地站在走廊中间，一股难以解释的愤怒和心烦意乱向他袭来。

够了，他玩够这种游戏了。太过分了。该死的维吉尔，他脑子有毛病吧！

但丁握紧拳头，跑到哥哥房门前。他想着门肯定锁上了，抓起门把手便用肩膀一顶，都他妈去死吧！把门锁撞坏也无所谓，反正都已经是第一百零一次了，哈！

他一头扎了进去：结果维吉尔根本就没把门关上，但丁活像头被激怒的公牛冲向斗牛士那样，因为惯性冲过了大半个房间，差点把沙发撞翻。他好不容易才站稳脚跟，才不至于摔在哥哥面前。

太丢脸了……

他小心翼翼地抬起头来，看到维吉尔此刻正默默地笑着，手掌撑着膝盖俯下身，望向但丁的眼里闪烁着玩味的神情，充满了狂热和嘲弄。

但丁意识到，即将迎来的并不是激烈的战斗，而是另一场羞辱，他挺直了身子。

他伸出食指指着自己的兄弟，却一时不知道该说什么了。于是他二话不说扭头就走，气势汹汹，像一股势不可挡的龙卷风。而走着走着，他的手碰到了一个黑色古董瓷器②，它正正立在门边的小型花岗岩柱上。

卧槽！

这花瓶通常都是空的，他们偶尔会把家里和训练室的钥匙放进去。陶瓷碎片碎散于镶木地板的声音在但丁身后响起，他大步流星地往楼梯走，怒轰轰地用袖子擦了擦发红的嘴唇。

那个混蛋为什么非得这么讨人厌？！

一场饱含痛苦、仇恨与冰冷复仇渴望的风暴在他内心深处肆虐。

“你别急，我会赔你一个新的，妈的。”但丁低声说，跑下了楼梯。

多米尼克依然坐在桌前，雨依然敲打着窗户……一切照旧。但是，天啊，这家伙怎么还吃得下东西，刚刚有把刀差点飞到他的太阳穴上！

“胖子，你迟早会把肚子撑爆的。”但丁忍不住说。

“我得吃点东西压压惊。”他解释说，又吃了一片吐司，这次涂的是花生酱。

“吃吃吃，就知道吃！我跟你讲，这次事情怕是闹大了。”但丁焦躁地说，又意识到他的朋友其实是无辜的。是啊，多米尼克是拿了开心果，但维吉尔在乎的根本不是那包开心果，他是因为被吵醒了才跑下来发威的！

多米尼克先是疑惑地看了看吐司上的花生酱，又瞄了眼但丁。

“你到底是因为我吃东西生气，还是刚才和你哥打架了？”他问道。

“啊……不，算不上打架……”但丁叹了口气，垂下肩膀。

“你看着就像被他拿什么东西砸了脑门一样。”多米尼克傻傻地笑着。

“没那么严重。”但丁摆摆手。“我们只是吵了一架。听着，我们别呆在这儿了。他现在心情不好，说不定等下还得来闹一场。”

“那就会有八个。”多米尼克点点头。

“八个什么？”

“八个受害者！”

“哈，让我们拭目以待。”

多米尼克把剩下的吐司塞进了嘴里，就着一杯橙汁咽了下去，从桌前站起身来。

站在玄关处，但丁听到了哥哥的声音。

“嘿，站住！”

维吉尔正微笑着站在楼梯顶端。

但丁冲他竖起中指，套上了兜帽，扣上了骑行夹克的纽扣。

维吉尔不声不响地扔出了一架纸飞机，但丁头也没回就接住了。

“这是什么鬼？”他问道，没有把纸飞机拆开。

“古董店的地址，我的花瓶就是在那里买的。给我带个一样的回来。时间到中午截止，但丁，”维吉尔下旨道，身子稍微往前倾了倾，仿佛为了让他听得更清楚。“否则，我会让你好受的。如果带回来的瓶子不对，你就得再跑一趟，直到我认为你买的跟你摔破的那个一样为止。”

“认真的吗？”但丁甚至笑了。“你怎么不来亲亲我的屁股呢？”

维吉尔也笑了，看着他。

“我当然会，弟弟。”他好声好气地说，扬起了眉毛。“晚点就亲。”

“什么？！”多米尼克扣紧了靴子，惊讶地转过身来。

“没什么，走！” 但丁慌忙用膝盖踢了一下朋友的屁股，把他撵到门口，像看疯子一样瞪着哥哥。

“他刚刚说什么？”多米尼克追着问，站了起来。

“说来话长，出来吧，胖子！”但丁看着维吉尔，飞快地用手指在喉咙上划了一下，告诉哥哥他死定了。

而维吉尔只是报以一个浅浅的微笑。真恶心，这笑容跟在楼上的那个一模一样！他又站了一会儿，然后转身走了。

但丁在心里咒天骂地。该死的多米尼克，这么早就来了，该死的哥哥，一大早就搅得他心神不宁。

多米尼克正说着什么，笑得前仰后合，但丁闷着头跟在旁边，朋友说的话他一句都没听进去。

圆头靴下踩着黑色的沥青，金黄的落叶，但丁故意踏进那些浅浅的水坑里……兜帽早就被雨淋透了，水滴顺着湿漉漉的刘海淌到他的鼻尖，又落在了嘴唇上，但丁默默把雨水咽了下去。

男孩们沿着西北格利桑街往“西娅古董”走，去给维吉尔买花瓶。一开始但丁还想叫哥哥下地狱，但后来他想了想，维吉尔好像根本不怕下地狱这种事。

为什么他的哥哥有时要那么傻逼？！为什么他的幽默感那么阴森恐怖，恐怖得足以毁掉但丁的人生？！

维吉尔是个危险又邪恶的生物！但丁为什么要跟这种人一起过日子？！

“如果这里找不到那个狗日的花瓶，我们就去帕克斯顿门③看看。”他终于发话了。

“我们就跟亚历克斯……啊？”多米尼克转过头来，停下了他的八卦。“哦……太好了，那附近有一家很棒的甜甜圈店。”他说道。

“在西娅古董附近？”

“不，帕克斯顿门附近。”

又开始了。

“胖子，你怎么吃个没完没了？连我都吃不下那么多东西！”但丁擦着脸上的雨水，惊讶地问。

“因为我……”一辆清洁车驶过，淹没了多米尼克的声音。“……不像你。”

“哪里不像？”但丁追问道。

“嘛……”多米尼克耸耸肩。“你自己想想。全校的女生都是你的迷妹。而我只是你的跟屁虫。”

“什么？”但丁惊讶地扬起眉毛。

多米尼克的卷发被雨水打湿，变得黑乎乎的，粘在脸颊上，让他那张脸盆看起来更加大了。

“我是说，我……”

“好了，我听懂了，”但丁温和地笑了，伸出手臂搂住他的脖子，把他勾向自己，“你一点儿都不自私。不过……你有想过我到底花了多少时间锻炼身体吗？”

“你是说做运动……还是慢跑？”

“哈，慢跑，他妈的。”但丁笑着说。“还有，比如说剑术训练，还有健身器材。”

是的，但丁没说错，他和他的兄弟都喜欢刀剑之类的冷兵器。

“没有，”多米尼克隔着兜帽挠了挠后脑勺。“我从来没考虑过这个问题。”

“每天大概六七个小时。有时更多。从放学后一直到睡觉前……”但丁耸耸肩，意识到自己的健康并不依赖于运动。但想要拥有良好身材，必须依靠灵活和刻苦的训练。当你有一个这样的兄弟时，你别无选择。

“我听说做爱也是一种很好的锻炼方式。” 多米尼克突然冒出一句，说完就大笑起来。

从多米尼克嘴里出来，‘做爱’这个词听着就很滑稽。

“不懂，”但丁哂笑着说，“我只做过两次。”

这是一个彻头彻尾的谎言，不过人人都相信。也就是说，远远不止两次。

“和艾米丽做的。”他补充道。

这是最糟糕的谎言，他不是和艾米丽做的。而且鬼知道和自己的兄弟那样干算不算性爱。

“是啊，我记得。艾米丽可是女神级别的。所以她会和你在一起，而永远不会选择我。”多米尼克心灰意冷地叹了口气，在红绿灯前的马路边上停了下来。

但丁拿出一根万宝路，从软包装里抖出打火机，点燃了烟。

多米尼克一脸羡慕。由于健康原因，他不能抽烟，而但丁也不会给多米尼克机会抽烟，虽然他知道那家伙有多想加入那帮午休时在学校凉亭里抽烟的“酷哥”。

“但还有很多别的女孩啊。比如凯瑟琳。”这种时候但丁会替多米尼克感到难过：一方面因为他不能抽烟，一方面因为他的孤独。“凯瑟琳，她似乎还是单身。”

“凯瑟琳，”多米尼克哼哈一声。“凯瑟琳是教堂唱诗班的歌手。她肯定也看不上我。”

“我不信。没人知道唱诗班女孩的脑子里都在想些什么。”但丁笑了笑，瞥了一眼那辆慢得跟没睡醒一样的车，车辆驶在潮湿的路面上，从两个男孩身边呼啸而过。

“你真的这样觉得？”多米尼克满怀希望地问道，从口袋里掏出一块甜食，兴奋地咬了一口。

凯瑟琳不是最佳选项，她甚至跟多米尼克有点像。意思是，她走在走廊上时，你也很难从她旁边绕过去。而她也同样有一头漂亮的卷发。

“真的。只要你……”但丁把他手里那块巧克力拽了出来，扔进灰色的金属垃圾桶里。“少吃点垃圾食品，还有……”但丁望向马路另一头，雨水从他浓密的睫毛上滴落。“哦，那边就是了。”

****

“多少钱？！”但丁用最最难以置信的语气问眼前的销售员，这人留着小胡子，穿着灰色的三件套，衬衫最上面的纽扣都没扣好。“真的操了，”他骂道，转过身不去听答案。

他转动着手中的大肚子花瓶。看起来很像，只是稍微大了一点，瓶身上还有一圈金色的线条。旧花瓶上没有这样的条纹。

“妈的，我接下来几个月的零花钱都没了。”但丁悲痛地叹了口气。

“嗯，那你零花钱肯定很多。”多米尼克挠了挠自己那头卷发，也看了眼标签上的价格。

“看来我再也买不起摩托车了。”但丁又叹了口气。

“但你给那疯子买了个好心情，说不定他今天不会把你杀掉。至少今天不会。”多米尼克不无道理地评论道，没再看价格标签。

“也是……”但丁也若有所思地挠了挠头。“我都不好意思把这玩意带在身上！看着好像我刚从火葬场里偷走了别人的骨灰坛一样。”

“我来拿吧。”多米尼克和气地提议。“它看起来也像个古董汤锅。”

“装着骨灰。”

“行吧。那我就看着像个贪吃鬼，随身带着妈妈做的南瓜汤，伴着陈年骨灰当午餐。”

“靠，我的天……”但丁笑了起来。“一锅骨灰……多米，好吧，豁出去了，我要买这个该死的花瓶。”和多米尼克在一起，所有的糟心事都消失得很快。有时候，但丁最害怕的是，这根唯一将他与人类世界连接，让他在哥哥和家庭之外拥有正常生活的线哪天会断掉。他时常为此忧虑。

如果没有多米尼克，日子会很难熬……也许但丁会被维吉尔强行拖走，无论他被拖到何处，但丁敢肯定会有可怕的事情等着他。至少这种感觉就很可怕。焦虑……等待着坏事发生。

只要多米尼克还在，但丁的生活就不会受到任何威胁。

****

“我在想，”多米尼克说，若有所思地眯起眼睛。“维吉尔的生活是怎样的？他不上学，对吧？没有朋友，也没有熟人……”他扳着指头，但他的手指太胖了，弯起来都看不出指关节。“也没有女朋友……他没有对象吧？”

他们坐在一家半空的咖啡馆里，坐在橱窗旁的桌子上，玻璃上用橙色的半圆字体写着“巴尼甜甜圈”。花瓶就摆在多米尼克身旁的沙发上。

“他有我啊。“但丁回答说，用粉红色的粗吸管喝着高脚杯里的奶昔。

“哈！”多米尼克咬了一口洒满彩色糖霜的甜甜圈。“这对你来说是好事还是坏事？”

“但他已经在那儿了。”但丁耸了耸肩，把手从玻璃杯上移开，用雪白的牙齿叼住吸管，靠在杯子上。“再说了，他对我来说有什么可怕的？我早就习惯了。”

“天啊，哥们，他是个疯子，你还记得吗，他今天早上还拿刀子瞄着我的头！” 多米尼克用手指戳了戳自己的额头，但丁依然咬着吸管，瞥了一眼服务员，示意“小声点”。“你确定跟他待在一起安全吗？”多米尼克稍微压低了嗓门，但还是难掩激动。

“嗨，他瞄准的是他击中的地方。”但丁说道，松开了嘴里的吸管。“如果他瞄准的是你的头，那你现在已经在停尸房里了，明天我就能看到你的骨灰盒，你也不可能坐在咖啡馆里吃甜甜圈了。是的，我很安全，因为我可以反击，而且……”但丁差点被奶昔呛到，因为这让他回想起今天早上自己是怎么‘反击’的。“……大数情况下可以，只不过今天失败了。但我不是每次都输给他。事实上，他……不是，我的意思是，并非一直都那样，而是……”说到这里但丁沉默了。

突然间，他发觉自己好想再亲吻哥哥一次，想得吓人。维吉尔是个变化莫测的人，有时让但丁想要杀了他，有时让但丁想要躲开他，再也不被他找到……但又只有他，能够给出如此强硬而惊艳的吻。现在但丁想让他再做一次。即使维吉尔会冲他发脾气，然后强迫他去做别的事，但丁也甘之若饴。好吧，不是强迫，而是提议，双子之间的一切都是建立在自愿的基础上的。他真想现在就跟哥哥一起在床上。啊，那该多好啊。

多好啊……

但丁简直能感受到哥哥钳在他手腕和脖子上的力度，他的嘴唇都开始发疼了。

他握紧了拳头。渴望着自己不在此处，而是和哥哥一起待在家里，这种渴望是如此的尖锐，如此的猝不及防，让但丁感到恶心。他的呼吸急促起来。但丁摇了摇头，将手腕凑到唇边，用袖子擦了擦嘴。

他甚至能感觉到一阵切切实实的心痛。他茫然地环顾四周，转身朝向橱窗，看着雨中的街道。

那么少的行人，那么少的车辆……时间似乎凝固了。大雨把它吓僵了。即使坐在这儿，一个舒适的咖啡馆里，灯光也不够亮，服务员的动作也太慢。一切都褪色了。

秋天好像睡着了，虽然它才刚刚开始。

如果维吉尔出现在窗外就好了。他忙着自己的事……只是从这里路过，也许根本没注意到但丁坐在里面。这样一来，眼前的景象就能变得生动，他的饥渴就会消失……

“你怎么了？”多米尼克问道。

然后但丁才想起来他不是独自一人在这里。

“我？”但丁的声音低沉而沙哑。

“奶昔有问题吗？还是怎么了？”多米尼克穷追不舍。

该怎么向你的朋友解释，即使这是你最好的朋友？

但丁眨眨眼，看着他，然后说道：

“没什么……我只是……” 他皱着眉头，试图摆脱脑海中愈发昏暗的苍白幻境，回到现实世界来。现实中已经快到中午了，湿漉漉的马路上车来车往，咖啡馆里弥漫着咖啡和法式糕点的香气，而他自幼儿园以来就认识的死党多米尼克就坐在对面。“我只是觉得我们该走了，我需要呼吸点新鲜空气。”

“嗯对，这样我就能在放学时间回到家了。不过回去还是会挨妈妈一顿骂。”多米尼克叹息道。“我就跟她说我心脏又难受了。”

“话可不能乱讲，多米尼克，”但丁提醒他，接着说：“我认真的，你少吃点吧，不然你可能会完球的。”

“哦——哦，太贴心了，哥们。”多米尼克咯咯笑起来。“你真是无微不至。”

“我只是不想看到你出事。” 但丁赶紧给自己开脱，感觉自己又傻又多愁善感。

“好嘛，就算我不吃不喝了，那又能怎样？我又不可能变成一个高大威猛，头发飘逸如落基山巅之白雪的男人。”他哈哈大笑。

“但你再胡吃海塞下去的话，你会死的。你自己也说了，你生来就有心脏病。就算不死，你也会像上次那样被关进医院里……”

该怎么才能让多米尼克明白他对但丁来说有多重要？重要得远超他的想象。

“靠，你干嘛心情那么差？”多米尼克咬了一口甜甜圈，惊讶地问。“你真的怕我死掉吗？我就不能喜欢当个牛逼哄哄的肥佬吗？”

是啊，你的心情为什么那么差，但丁？

“随你便吧。”但丁说着挥了挥手，喝完了奶昔，把吸管抽了出来。“把你的甜甜圈吃完，肥佬，然后拿好我的花瓶。”

“欢迎回来，伙计。” 多米尼克笑着说。

****

他们一走出咖啡馆，雨就停了。多米尼克捧着花瓶，开始幻想自己怎么谈女朋友，想象着第一次约会会是什么样子，但丁时不时会给他一些意见。但丁建议他试试接近凯瑟琳，而多米尼克似乎也同意。能有多糟呢？凯瑟琳不是那种长舌妇，如果多米尼克失败了，她也绝不会向闺蜜们爆料，那样的话，多米尼克的自尊心就不会受到太大的伤害。再怎么惨，他最多也只能得到一点郁闷和挫败。

他们在第二十八大街上分道扬镳。

“骨灰坛？”但丁提醒他，伸出手来。

多米尼克把花瓶递给他，但丁仔细检查花瓶有没有损坏。

“希望合他心意。” 但丁不安地嘀咕着。

“不管怎样，我们也找不到更像的了。”多米尼克耸了耸肩。

但丁一直盯着这只大肚子花瓶身上的金色条纹。

“要不我拿黑色马克笔把它涂掉。”但丁思索一番，说道。

“别，很明显的。”多米尼克摇摇头。“好啦，伙计，晚点儿见？” 他伸了个懒腰，扯了扯肩上的背包带子。

但丁点点头，看着他说：

“来过夜吧。”还没想清楚眼下的情况，但丁就说了出口。

“是啊，这样你那个神经病哥哥又可以拿着刀追着我砍了？”小胖子苦笑一声，忧郁的蓝眼睛闪了闪。

“操，他又没追着你！”但丁无奈地说，“他很温顺的，你懂的。”

“那你得把他拴好了。”

“哈，行，如果他让我拴的话。”

“你可以找东西贿赂他。”多米尼克开始出点子。“法老墓里的古希腊双耳陶瓶或金圣甲虫。”

“他可不买便宜货。”但丁咧嘴一笑，退后一步准备转身回家了。

“好好，晚上见，哥们，等我听老妈讲完上学有多重要之类的废话之后。”多米尼克笑嘻嘻地说。“我希望今晚咱们能扮扮坏小孩，喝上一两杯。”

“金汤力可以吗？”但丁问。

“我会带汤力水去的，就缺金酒了。”

但丁笑着，眨了眨眼，“一言为定。”，多米尼克把冷得发红的胖手按在胸前。

“我要是个女孩该多好。”他说。

“就算你是，你也成不了漂亮妹子。”

多米尼克仰头大笑起来，笑声在整条街上回荡。

但丁松了一口气，四周似乎也越来越明亮了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ②“ваза”，根据上下文，哥的花瓶的造型应该差不多是这个样子的（不过当然没有图里的那么花哨），有骨灰坛内味儿了  
> https://uytterra.ru/wa-data/public/shop/products/73/13/41373/images/185649/185649.970.jpg  
> ③“Пакстон Гейт”，即Paxton Gate，一家出售各类特色藏品的商店。


	4. Chapter 4

“维吉尔！”一进屋子，但丁便呼喊道。

一片寂静。房子太大了，一楼的声音在二楼就不一定听得清楚，除非维吉尔想听。

但丁踩着台阶爬上楼，沿着长廊走到哥哥的房间，推开了门。

“喂喂喂，古董迷……你在里面吗？”但丁四处张望，但维吉尔的房间里空无一人，只能看到薄薄的窗帘在半开的窗户上飘动。

然后但丁听到了隐约的水花声。

“你是不是因为早上的事内疚得想把自己淹死了？”但丁边问边往浴室走。“哦，你在这儿。”

“我在这。”

维吉尔正在自己超大浴缸里，浴缸内衬是黑色的大理石，一旁的墙上挂着一面巨大的镜子。他躺在那儿，双腿懒洋洋地靠在浴缸边缘上，读着一本封面漆黑的书，这本书几乎同他读的所有其他书一样，你看不懂封皮上用金色字体写的到底是什么。

温暖的空气里有一股熟悉的辛香，不过但丁一下说不清那到底是什么味道。难道是沐浴露？

“有何贵干？”维吉尔问道，看着弟弟，把书放到一边。

“我把你要的垃圾花瓶带来了。”他举起手里的瓶子。“这个行吗？”

维吉尔扫了眼那个黑色花瓶，甚至没留意到那根让但丁头疼的金线，说：

“可以。完美。就这样？”

“嗯，就这样。给你。”

但丁往浴缸迈出一步，骄傲而坚定，手里捧着那个愚蠢的花瓶……

“如果我是你，我就不会这么做，因为……”维吉尔开口道，再次从书本后面探出头来，但为时已晚：但丁突然被溢出来的肥皂泡滑倒，一下子跪在地上，下巴磕到浴缸边缘，刚好挨着维吉尔的脚。“……地上很滑。”听着陶瓷哗哗碎了一地的声音，双子中的哥哥才迟迟地说完。

碎片散落在宽敞的房间里，响声似乎永远停不下来，撕裂了寂静。当一切归于沉寂，那些脆响却仍在但丁脑子里回荡，久久不散。

“哎呀。”维吉尔一副惊讶的样子。

但丁一时无语，等到那些声音从他脑子里消失。

“妈——的，”他突然骂出声，都不想把下巴从浴缸上抬起来，睁开了眼睛。“这玩意把我钱包榨干了，结果一分钟都没撑过！我在做梦吧！”

但维吉尔已经笑得前仰后合，拍着胳膊溅起了水花。

但丁意识到自己现在的处境有多傻，并为自己的沮丧和失败而呻吟。但除此之外，他也觉得太好笑了。于是他把酸痛的下巴埋在浴缸边上，无声地笑了起来，笑得肩膀都在抽搐。

“这是一整年里最蠢的一天！”他哀叹着，用拳头捶了哥哥的膝盖一下。

“才不是，今天很美好。”他的举止把维吉尔逗乐了，又举起书本遮住脸轻笑了一会儿，接着说：“外面天气是不是很差？”

但丁叹了口气，没有马上回答，最后说：

“雨已经停了。”

“你冷不冷？”

但丁抬起头，将淤青的下巴搁在浴缸边。

“不怎么冷。”他说，看着哥哥的脸，挂起一副滑稽而故作忧伤的表情。“但我很想让自己淹死在这个浴缸里。”

“没必要淹死，”维吉尔回答。“进来就行。”

但丁扬起眉毛，疑惑地看着哥哥。

“进去？”他确认道。“进你的浴缸？”

“如果你在这看到另一个浴缸的话，你可以爬进去。”维吉尔笑着说。“怎么样？你看见了吗？”

“没有。”但丁傻乎乎地回答，把下巴抬起来，用手指揉了揉他的瘀伤。

“很好。”维吉尔合上书，把它放在浴缸旁的银色小桌上。“进来吧。”

但丁耸耸肩，立即开始脱衣服。一件颜色鲜艳的皮衣飞到地上，然后是T恤，然后，皮带扣一响，牛仔裤掉在了地上，然后……

“你干嘛这样盯着我看？”他问哥哥。

维吉尔没有回答，只是耸了耸裸露的肩膀。

而只穿着白色内裤的但丁，突然变得非常尴尬。他的脸红了。为了不暴露自己的害羞，他想不脱掉内裤就爬进浴缸。但他不能。

“你不打算脱内裤吗？”维吉尔挑眉。

“就这样不行吗？” 但丁满怀希望地问，试探性地弹了弹白色三角裤的橡皮筋，然后思索着挠挠后脑勺。

“不行。”维吉尔伸了伸腿，审视着他，然后带着笑意说：“你没什么可藏的，小弟弟。”

“谢谢你的提醒，” 但丁嘀咕了一句，又说：“还有我的才不小！”

“我说的不是那个，白痴。我是说我亲爱的小弟。”

“我只比你小一刻钟！”

“小一分钟也是小。”

但丁轻哼一声，翻了个白眼，然后抓住了内裤的松紧带。

“还有，进我的浴缸前别忘了洗手。”

但丁叹息一声，但还是转身走向洗手台，台子就在浴缸对面，装着一个做旧的黄铜水龙头。

“你去哪？”维吉尔叫住了他。

“呃……洗手？”但丁回过头。

“先把它脱了。”维吉尔懒懒地冲他摆手。

“什么？”

“先把内裤脱了，再去洗手。”

“有什么区别？”

维吉尔扬起眉毛，直视着他的脸，完全没有要解释的意思。

“太恐怖了。我要和一个变态一起坐在浴缸里。”但丁喃喃自语。

“你随时可以离开。”维吉尔说。

“不，去你的。”

“那就别拖拖拉拉。脱掉。”

“你就是想让我脱光！”但丁很是愤慨。“干什么？你要看我的裸体吗？”

“我当然会。”维吉尔不假思索地回答。“你最近反应有点慢。”

“去死吧！” 但丁脸红了，羞愧不已，因为平时他们在床上坦诚相见的时候房间里都很黑，很少像这样子脱衣服……

可是一想到能泡进温暖的水里，能躺在维吉尔身旁小憩片刻……就好像能把早上失去的美好都补回来了。

维吉尔把脚从浴缸边移开，但丁果断地脱下内裤，扔在地上的裤子上。他走到洗脸盆前，听到身后传来轻轻的水声。

但丁从银管里挤出皂液，他一边洗手，一边看着哥哥在边缘起雾的镜子里的倒影，那家伙一脸满足，把胳膊肘靠在浴缸边缘，下巴搭在手臂上。他甚至没有试图掩饰自己盎然的兴致！

空气变得越来越稠密，再过一会儿你就能用手抓住它了。

但丁快要被他的目光烧起来了。

“别看了！”他忍不下去了。

“我又不是没见过你的裸体。”维吉尔抬了抬湿润的肩膀。

“那你在看什么？”

“只是在看你。据我所知，这个世界有太多的不完美。在阅遍万物之前，我还不能确定这一点……”他嗤笑。“偶尔放纵一下自己，沉溺于一些完美的东西也是不错的，比如你背后这片值得欣赏的风景。你懂我的意思吗？”

“有那么好看吗？”但丁接起一捧水，使劲洗了洗自己滚烫的脸。“不知道为什么，看到你盯着我的屁股，我就觉得浑身不舒服。”他坦言。

“好了好了，怕羞鬼，冷静吧。” 维吉尔笑得很灿烂，充满了兴奋，让但丁不由得联想到自己的笑容，他大概已经第三次将薄荷味皂液挤进手心了，当然，这逃不过哥哥的眼睛。“听着，弟弟，你以后没机会当外科医生的。”维吉尔突兀的说。“顺便一提……”他又恢复了仰卧的姿态，抬起头。“这对病人来说是个好消息。”

“怎么说？”但丁隔着手掌低语道，用力掐了一下自己的脸。他看着镜子里的哥哥，疲惫地低吟一声，试图跟上哥哥的思路。

“我是说，你得用阿尔菲尔德或者菲布林格的洗手法。我知道你已经把手洗干净了。进来吧。”维吉尔把脚放回浴缸里，无意间溅出了一点水。

“我都不知道这个什么……菲卜……林哥是谁？”但丁皱起鼻子，试图拼对这个姓氏。

“他一个著名的解剖学家和解剖师。医生就是按他的方法来洗手的。”维吉尔解释道。“到我这来。”

“来了。”

但丁向浴缸走去，尽量不去想被哥哥“看了个光”。他跨进浴缸，坐了下来——立刻投入了温水那舒适的怀抱。

“哦哦哦，太舒服了。”但丁舒展着肩膀，呻吟着，飞快移动到哥哥身上，靠着他，把脑袋倚在他的肩膀上。他洗了把脸，深陷于哥哥的肩膀，心满意足地闭上了眼睛。

“我想问，这是什么味道？”他懒洋洋地问。

“精油，薰衣草味的。”

但丁哼了一声，没有睁开眼睛。

“你什么时候开始用薰衣草精油洗澡了？没有这些油，你闻起来也很香。”

“我不用。我又不需要薰衣草来缓解压力和哭泣。”

“你几个意思？你觉得我需要是吗？”但丁睁开眼睛，抬眼看着他的哥哥。

“你很紧张，而薰衣草舒缓紧张。”

但丁睁大双眼，盯着天花板。他回想起他们还小的时候，母亲经常把薰衣草缝进他们的小枕头里。这就是童年时，他们房间里的味道。

这就是这股味道如此熟悉的原因。

“你怎么知道我想洗澡的？”但丁突然问。“连我自己都不知道！你怎么知道我什么时候回家的？”

“嗯……”一只湿答答的手放在了他的额头上，把他的头发往后梳。“放学时间是下午两点半，多米尼克必须在这个点之前回家，而你肯定也没心情跟其他人闲逛。所以，这个时间，你会出现在家里，而我会为你准备好热水暖身。”维吉尔笑了笑。“但等我放好洗澡水，它闻起来实在太香了，我难以抗拒，于是决定不等你，先躺下来看会儿书。不过你出现的时机恰到好处。你太容易预测了，弟弟。”

“你个狡猾的混蛋！”但丁气得一抖，不过很快就冷静了下来。“为什么你要为我做这些？”

“嗯……今天早上，我对你态度不太好……”

“那是，你想补偿我？”但丁笑着说。

“可能吧。”

但丁感觉到哥哥的手臂环绕着他，感觉到他们肌肤相贴。维吉尔漫不经心地用指尖揉按着他脖子靠近耳垂的位置，然后把手伸进了水里。

“操，太爽了，”他喃喃道。“不不，这样就好。”他捉住维吉尔的手，把它放回脖子上。

维吉尔呼出一声浅笑。

而但丁舒服得连话都懒得说了，但他仍然努力尝试。

“当我坐在……咖啡馆里……和多米尼克聊天……那时候，我想吻你。非常想……”

“是么？”

“是啊。”但丁抚摸着他的手腕。“但你不在那儿，我看着窗外，就想，要是你从我眼前走过，一切都会好起来的……独角兽啊彩虹啊之类的……飞得到处都是。”他笑了笑。“多米尼克问我，你一个朋友都没有，日子是怎么过的。”

“你怎么回答的？”

“我说你有我。”

“你是这么说的？”

“是啊，这就是我的真实想法。虽然我不知道你到底是怎么想的。也许你不这么认为。”

“你没错，我有你。”维吉尔说，伸展了一下。“我可以没有你。但是说到底，我想我是幸运的。如果不是因为你，我早就成了一个自私自利自以为是的假正经了。”

“维吉尔……” 但丁甚至回头看了他一眼，然后开始无可奈何地大笑起来。

维吉尔也笑了。

“靠，吉尔……”但丁一直在笑。

而他们都知道自己为什么会笑，甚至不用说出来：维吉尔已经是个自私自利自以为是的假正经了，他自己也清楚这一点。

“该死的……该死，吉尔……”但丁笑啊笑，笑个不停。

他觉得自己是世界上最幸福的人：就在今天，他与这房屋高墙之外的世界的联系没有被切断，他与藏匿于这所房子之内的世界的联系也没有破裂。这栋屋子里有一个阴暗的地下室，说是训练室却更像一个刑讯室——摆满了铁链、利刃和棍棒——而维吉尔的卧室，但丁在这里度过的夜晚比在自己房间里度过的夜晚还要多。这栋房子的一家之主是个恶魔，而他们那奇怪的母亲在与他们父亲初遇时差点用匕首把他杀死。

“吉尔？”

“嗯？”

“你今天早上闹的那一出，是因为我们把你吵醒了吗？”但丁在温暖的池水里找到了他的手，十指相扣，交织成一把脆弱的锁。

“不，是因为你离开了我。我本来很暖和的”

“对不起，我……帮你盖好了的。”但丁笑着，已经有些昏昏欲睡。“我给你盖好了被子，这样你就不会冷了。”

“我不冷。只是你走了，我才觉得冷。”

“啊，这……”但丁伸出手，笨拙地搂住他的脖子。“好吧，今晚我会来找你。在一个……奇妙的时间。喜欢吗？”

“奇妙时间？”

“对。比如说，午夜时分。一个奇妙的时间点。怎么样？”

维吉尔轻哼一声：

“嗯。”

“就在家里。午夜时分我一定会来，别忘了。”

“午夜是个绝妙的时刻。”

“听我说，上次排练的时候，我们演奏了一首新歌，它……”

“跟你其他的歌一样难听？”

“是啊，差不多吧。有句这样的歌词：‘午夜不会遗忘任何事，午夜不会遗忘任何人。午夜不会忘记你’。我当时就觉得这首歌是写给你的。因为午夜是属于你的时间。”

“真的吗？”

“是的，午夜。最美好的事情都发生在午夜。所有电影都是这样演的。还有小说……”但丁的声音越来越小，渐渐陷入睡梦当中。“还有……”

维吉尔微微一笑，但丁显然已经昏睡过去了。

“你以后会唱给我听吗？”

“才不，你又会嘲笑我的。混球。”

“我保证不嘲笑你。”

但丁只记得薰衣草的清凉气味，温热的水——水滴叮叮当当地从水龙头里掉出来，还有但丁用后脑勺感觉到的，维吉尔那结实而舒适的肩膀。

然后但丁睡着了，身体也放松了。他的手从哥哥的脖子上滑落。

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

“见鬼了！”但丁猛然坐起身，左顾右盼。

维吉尔不见了，但洗澡水没有变凉。他把双手举到面前，手上的皮肤已经变成了粉红色，皱巴巴的。

他低头看了眼池水，又抬头看了看手。

“我成汤了。”半魔得出结论，感觉自己像是煮在锅里的一块肉。

他好不容易才从浴缸里爬出来，急急忙忙把自己擦干，光着身子就走出了房间。

在维吉尔的房间里，唯一的光源是床头柜上的台灯。而且一如既往地，房里充斥着寒意：窗户又被打开了。但丁身上立马冒起了鸡皮疙瘩，他迅速把三扇窗都关上，同时往外看了一眼，好确认时间。窗帘不再在风中起伏不定；萤火虫像一粒粒珍珠，散落得满花园都是，在黑暗中明灭着熟悉的光芒。

但丁感到一阵莫名的忐忑，在从房间到一楼的路上差点摔了两跤。

“吉尔！”他大喊道。

“我在这里！”声音从厨房传来。

但丁跑过客厅，发现壁炉是燃着的。

“吉尔，什么鬼！” 但丁骂骂咧咧地小跑着进了厨房。“多米尼克差不多该来了，你却让我在那儿……哦，妈的！”

“我早就到了。”多米尼克嘻嘻一笑。

“靠，死胖子。”但丁从维吉尔手里夺过一张抹布，把它压在了两腿之间。“我一点衣服都没穿！”

“但丁，我……”维吉尔刚说半句。

“我怎么知道你会在屋子里裸奔，” 多米尼克惊恐地蜷缩在椅子上，打断了他的话。

“但丁，那张……”维吉尔又做了一次尝试。

“我们不是约了八点钟吗！”但丁满脸忿懑，把毛巾按得更紧。

“但丁，抹布……”维吉尔再次试图开口，语调无奈。

“如果我知道你在八点之前都会裸奔，我就不会这个点来了！”多米尼克挥起双手。

“但丁，”他的哥哥试着呼唤，但已经失去了希望。

“你应该把我叫醒或者……”

“但丁！”维吉尔提高了音量。

但丁皱起眉头：他感觉到腹股沟开始发疼。

“可是你没在自己房间里睡觉……”多米尼克辩解道。

“但丁，听我说话！”维吉尔吼道。

“你要怎样？！”但丁咆哮着转过身去。“有话快说！”

“抹布，但丁！”维吉尔已经火冒三丈。“他把辣椒粉打翻了，我刚刚就是用这块抹布擦的！但你已经把它放到自己的宝贝上了！够快了吗？！”

但丁脸上的表情变得很可怜。他看着维吉尔，扑棱着睫毛。

“那……你为什么不早点说呢？” 但丁小心翼翼地移开了毛巾，问道。

“我想说的，但是……”

“妈的！”但丁呻吟着，不敢往毛巾下面看。“操！”他尖叫出声，感觉到火焰在他的腹股沟里熊熊燃烧。

多米尼克大笑起来，笑得太大声了，屋子里都能听到回声。但丁把毛巾一扔，冲出了厨房。

维吉尔忍不住开始捂着嘴偷笑，没过多久也哈哈哈地笑了起来。

“糟了糟了，”他低声骂道，跑到水龙头前。“这可太糟了。”

多米尼克趴在堆满了盘子的餐桌上笑个不停。

维吉尔从厨房里跑了出去，飞奔着到了二楼，赶上了但丁，看来但丁跑得还不够快。

“我的蛋蛋要化掉了！”他抱怨着，捂着自己的下体，弯下腰来。“我的形象也是！你怎么了？”

看到维吉尔一直用手遮住脸，他问道。

维吉尔把手从脸上移开。脸上没有一丝红肿或灼伤的迹象。

“没什么，”他笑着说。“终于找到了离开厨房的好理由。”

“哦……”

“回你的房间去，我马上就来。”

维吉尔转身快步走进了父母的房间。

但丁正试图在自己的浴室里清洗自己。似乎已经没那么烫了，但一把花洒拿开，下面又好像要冒起火来。当他需要帮助的时候，维吉尔去哪儿了？

“但丁？”维吉尔敲了敲浴室门。“你在里面吗？”

“我绝望了！”但丁紧锁眉头。

维吉尔打开门，抵给他一个小瓷盒。

“这是什么？”他哑着嗓子问。

“伊娃做的，她是个草药师。这东西可以缓解任何类型的疼痛，应该也有助于解决你的……蛋蛋问题。”维吉尔清了清嗓子。

“形象问题呢？” 但丁立刻转过头来问他。

“我就不打扰你了，”维吉尔轻声说，点点头便离开了。

但丁迟疑地用手指蘸了一点这些磷光闪闪的奶油状物质，轻轻地涂在了身上。

解痛效果立竿见影。他低吟一声，抬起头闭上了眼睛。

确认灼烧感已经完全消退后，但丁关上水，走进了卧室。

维吉尔正坐在他的床上，背靠着墙壁，盘着双腿。

“怎么样？”他问。

“就像重生了一样！”但丁欢呼一声，高举着双臂，摆出一个俏皮的崇拜动作。

“乐意效劳。”维吉尔笑着准备起身，但丁却赤裸着身子朝他扑了过去，把他翻到自己身上，搂住了他的脖子。

“我还以为你的朋友还在那里呢。”维吉尔故作诧异地说。

“我了解你。你总会把门关上的。”

“你要让他等着吗？”

“我们只是亲一会儿，就一分钟。”但丁向他保证。“我又没让你跟我乱来。”

维吉尔笑了笑，立即把弟弟的双手拉到了床头板上，扣住了他的手腕。

“我不接受时间限制。”他用额头碰了碰但丁的。

“唔！那你可以摸我，只要你把手上的辣椒粉洗干净了就行。”

维吉尔笑了，俯身覆上他的嘴唇。

就这样，突然间，但丁让自己陷入了午夜，这最美妙的时光。

当这对双胞胎发现身后的门关着，而他俩都产生了特殊的念头时，时间就会变慢。他们不会做任何那些深夜才该做的事，维吉尔甚至没有把衣服脱掉，可但丁实在太享受哥哥抚摸他的方式了。

“如果我穿着内裤，我现在就想把它脱下来了。”但丁耳语道。

维吉尔的笑洒在了他的脖颈上，粗暴地捏了一把他光溜溜的大腿。

“或者如果……”

咚咚咚——有人在敲门。

但丁皱起眉头，从维吉尔的肩膀上望去。

“啊……我在，我现在……”他吐了口气，然后把头往后一靠，闭上了眼睛。

“怎么样了？你的老二还活着吗？”多米尼克在门外笑着说。

问得好。

但丁抬起头，把维吉尔推开，看了身上一眼。

“呃……活得很好。”

啊，是啊，活得可太好了。

“天啊，我们为什么要起这个头？”但丁沮丧地轻叹一声。

“因为你满脑子都是些愚蠢的废料。”维吉尔低声说，喘着气，用舌尖舔着他那被吻得湿润的嘴唇。

“废料？”

“这些背德又扭曲的想法……”

“那你为什么要同意？”

“我喜欢你的想法。我的任务就是给它们添些烟花。”

但丁看着他的脸，露出了一个紧巴巴的微笑。他吻了吻哥哥的嘴唇，因为他不知道还有什么办法能够感谢维吉尔在他生活中燃放的每一朵烟花。

“这……”但丁轻柔又有些惊讶地说，又眨了眨眼。“靠，不，我……我需要……”但丁把喉咙里的疙瘩咽了下去。“冲个澡。”他又看了自己的身子一眼。“很冷的……冷水澡。”

维吉尔不情不愿地从他身上爬了起来，正准备整理一下自己。

“不，等等。”但丁也坐起身，在他的嘴唇上亲了几下，然后又给了他一个绵长而结实的吻。“再来一次，我们就可以走了。”

维吉尔没有抗拒，乖乖地跪在床上，即使这样子很不舒服。

“我来了！”但丁大声喊道。

维吉尔站起来，撤退到靠近浴室门的房间后方，但丁跳下床，飞快地抓起他从衣柜里摸到的第一件T恤——黑色的，大了几号——然后去找内裤和裤子。穿戴整齐后，他往门口走去。

一看到他出现在门口，多米尼克又开始笑了。

“如果你把辣椒粉的事告诉别人，我就把你的灵魂和你的腿一起扯掉！”但丁警告道，接着自己也开始笑了。“妈的，我差点失去了自己的骄傲……”然后他又想起了在厨房里发生的事，乐了。“我竟然把辣椒粉弄到自己两腿之间了，”他说着，拉着多米尼克远离了房门。“维吉……他没跟你在一块吗？”

“他……他刚刚在那儿笑，捂着嘴，然后就……”

“真的！？太蠢了太蠢了，”但丁笑着回头看了一眼自己的房间。“看来他在他的房间里。”

男孩们朝楼梯口走去。

“我找到了一张速冻披萨。我还带了金酒，从我老爸那儿偷来的——他八成已经把这瓶酒忘了。”多米尼克说着，又想起了辣椒粉的事，“靠，但丁，我以为我死定了！”

“我才是那个以为要死的人。”但丁笑着说。

“这可比跟你打台球酷多了。”

“我们可以打打台球。”

“好，我加入！”

****

几分钟后，维吉尔回到了厨房，脖子上披着一条黑色真丝围巾，这时两个小伙子正把披萨从冰箱里取出来。

维吉尔把肩膀靠在墙上，把围巾圈在了喉咙处。

多米尼克转过身来。

“哈！看来你笑得不轻。”他说。

“你怎么得出的结论？”维吉尔问道，挑起了眉毛。

“嘴唇。你的嘴唇还是红色的。”

但丁瞥了一眼他的嘴唇。哦，他多么喜欢它红通通的样子……

“嗯，是啊……笑得火烧火燎的。”他皮笑肉不笑。

“为什么戴围巾？”多米尼克问。

真是个好眼力，混蛋！这显然是因为但丁刚刚在那里留下了好几道吻痕，而这些痕迹在几分钟之内都不会消失。

“因为……”维吉尔刚开口，电话铃声便响起了。声响来自客厅——一个真正的古董——带着拨盘和铜管的电话。

维吉尔如释重负地转身朝茶几走去。他拿起电话，但丁听着，愣在了敞开的烤箱旁。

“伊娃，”维吉尔回应道，然后开始聆听。“是的。不行，因为他现在不是一个人。好的，当然。我会转告他的。”说到这里他眉头一挑，似乎听到了什么有趣的事情。“现在？”他继续听。“太好了！我的意思是，我一定会去查看的。嗯，我会小心的。当然会的。祝你们有个愉快的夜晚。我们也爱你。妈妈。”维吉尔一脸漠然地听着告别的话语，然后挂断了电话，目光投向但丁。“我要出去一趟。”他低声说。“伊娃说父亲让我去……为他办点事。”

哦不！有人要与Party擦肩而过了，而那个人就是但丁。

“你需要帮助吗？”他不死心地问道。

“不，不需要。只是一点小事。”

但丁的肩膀耷拉下来。

“伊娃向多米尼克致以问候，而你，但丁，你会因为逃学而受到惩罚。”

“我就知道。”他挠了挠后脑勺，沮丧地说。

“祝你晚上过得愉快。”维吉尔说着，转过身去。

但丁陷入了悲伤……

“吉尔，你……”

维吉尔回过头来。

“你会回来的吧……在午夜之前？”他尴尬地问。

“我会尽早回来的，”他说，然后轻笑一声。“我绝对不会错过这个午夜的。”

但丁的微笑中带着热情，眼里充满了幼犬般赤诚的爱意。

“那么我……”

“这东西是怎么设置温度的？”多米尼克打断了他的话。

“啊……”但丁转过头。“我不知道。等我来研究研究吧。”

“别把房子烧了！”维吉尔站在楼梯顶端，提醒道。

“我什么也保证不了，” 但丁嘟囔着，盯着烤箱。“好像是这样子。”然后他高喊：“哥哥，要给你留点披萨吗？”

“不了，谢谢！”声音从二楼传来。

多米尼克在看盒子上的披萨图片。

“海鲜，”他说。“谁会吃海鲜披萨？”

“维吉会吃，偶尔会。他是个……” 但丁打开烤箱，出于某种原因往里面看了看。“唯美主义者。说实话，如果你觉得这披萨算奇怪的话，还有更奇葩的呢，你再找找看。”

“海鲜也没那么怪。所以说我要吃维吉尔的披萨了？”多米尼克看起来不太高兴。“他不会拿把屠夫斧子剁掉我的头吧？鉴于开心果一案，我还是不太安心。”

“不会，反正他不喜欢速冻食品。”

维吉尔很快就回来了，他穿上了平时打猎的衣服：一件紧身背心套在丝绸衬衫上，衬衫塞进完美合身的裤子里。他下楼的时候神情相当严肃，专注地想着心里的事。但忽然，他决定加快脚步，一跃翻过栏杆落在地板上：楼梯底下是枪械库的入口，也通往父亲的藏书室和训练室；那里还有一扇后门。

“维吉，我们能从爸爸的酒窖里拿点酒喝吗？！”但丁不依不饶，打开了烤箱。

“别拿架子下层的就行！”维吉尔没从楼梯底下看过来。

“收到！”

作为回应，他听到了门被关上时的沉重声响

“葡萄酒？”多米尼克转向半魔：他现在才发现，楼梯下不仅有训练室和"应急通道"，还有个酒窖。

“葡萄酒对心脏有好处。”但丁点点头，对他眨眨眼。

“我的心里只有你！”看着烤箱玻璃后的亮光，胖子多米尼克感叹道。

“哈！多米，我知道你爱上了我，”但丁挑起眉毛。“人人都爱我。”

“人见人爱。”多米尼克扑哧一笑。“那你爱上了谁？”

“我？”但丁思考了片刻，说：“我是个夜行者，我爱上了午夜。”

并不是说他恋爱了，但有时他觉得自己确实在恋爱。

“混蛋，你应该说我的！” 多米尼克愤愤不平。

「你不是午夜。你只是白昼。而最美丽的事物只在夜晚发生。」

“哦，好吧，我很抱歉。你有点……胖。但如果你减减肥，你会得到我的青睐的。”

“我他妈为什么需要一个往自己蛋蛋上撒胡椒粉的人的青睐？”多米尼克笑着用拳头敲了敲但丁的肩膀。

“辣椒！”但丁纠正道，竖起一根手指。“是辣椒。也许我是想引起你的注意。”

“是的，但它只引起了追着你的杀人犯哥哥的注意。”

“那是……副作用。你知道的，我一直都吸引着疯子。比如你。”

“该死的变态。”多米尼克笑着评论道。“但丁，你是个神经病，就跟你哥哥一样！”

“提醒我一下，是谁一天跟我表白了三次？” 但丁眯起眼睛，盯着他。

“但我是开玩笑的！” 这家伙被吓坏了。

“如果我听不懂笑话呢？”但丁突然向他逼近。“嗯？”

多米尼克清了清嗓子，调整了一下自己的灰色连帽衫，这让他看起来更胖了。他挥挥手指做了个警告的手势。

“听着……我还没准备好随随便便就把自己交给你。”他说。

“四季披萨？”但丁扬起眉毛。

“你得提高赌注！”

“家庭装四季披萨。”

“这才像话！”

“拜托。在我看来，你随时能为玛格丽特披萨而屈服。”但丁摆摆手。

“为玛格丽特披萨？——不，不可能？”

“那不勒斯披萨呢？”但丁摊开双手。“家庭装那不勒斯，多米尼克。”

多米尼克想了一会儿，然后揪住了自己的头发。

“好吧，一个艰难的抉择。”

“你个便宜货！”但丁咧嘴一笑。“我就知道。”

“这是一个挑战，你得理解！”

“这根本不是什么挑战！你愿意为了任何披萨而出卖自己，除了玛格丽特！”

“说得好像你不是似的！”

“我？呵呵？”但丁嗤之以鼻，说：“我只会向恶魔屈服。”

“那么，给你来份‘恶魔披萨’？”多米尼克眯起眼睛。

但丁笑了：

“要是你现在从背后掏出一盒用他妈恶魔肉做的披萨，我会吓死的！”

“然后你掏出一盒用那不勒斯人做的，给彼此一个惊喜。”

两个男孩相视着大笑起来。

“胖子，说真的……”但丁喘了口气，“真的，我得告诉你，你太可怕了。”

“我知道，我还以此为荣呢！”他哼笑着竖起了大拇指。

“呕，真他妈恶心。”但丁轻笑着一巴掌打掉了多米尼克的手。“你真的太可怕了……好了，把海鲜披萨放进去吧。”当烤箱响起了表示温度已经到达的提示音时，他说道。

“你不用提醒我的。”多米尼克搓了搓自己的胖手。

“是啊胖子，你这样绝对减不了肥的。” 但丁叹了口气，再次为他对食物的热情而震惊。

“我只是骨架宽。”他为自己辩解。

“这是最蠢的一个借口。”

“你想毁了我的胃口，但无论有没有胃口我都会大吃大喝的。所以赶紧把这块放了死虾还有其他死玩意的死披萨塞进烤箱，然后闭嘴吧。”

“行吧。但那么多胆固醇对你的还是不好。”

“别说了，但丁。”

他叹了口气。

“好吧，我只是……担心你。”

“没必要。我很好。”

***

不出意料，但丁很快就在学校里建立起了自己庞大的帮派。这个帮派算是学校食物链里的顶端，而但丁和多米尼克就站在这个顶峰上。

多米尼克有时会说起这件事。他不明白为什么像但丁这样的强者会拖着一个像多米尼克这样的鲁蛇。通常情况下，死党之间都是相似的：性格、兴趣，连外表也往往是相似的。可英俊矫健的但丁为什么总是待在不太可爱且过于肥胖的多米尼克身边，这始终是个未解之谜。

其实但丁自己也说不太清。但他对多米尼克说，这是因为他不仅是个硬汉，还是个讨厌看到有人被取笑的活雷锋。他知道，如果他不在身边，多米尼克就会被人欺负：多米尼克牙尖嘴利，自然有人会想帮他修一修那根舌头。但他只是个身体虚弱的家伙，他毫无吸引力，头发像一顶米色的马海毛帽子盖在头上，鼻子上有淡淡的雀斑，声音沙哑，呼吸急促，体重明显超标。而且这家伙已经因为心脏不怎么健康而住过两次院了。

也许但丁只是不喜欢弱者被伤害。并不是说他事事完美，但他有一个特点：多米尼克认为但丁很有同情心，是个善良的人。这就是多米尼克眼里的但丁。而在但丁的眼里，多米尼克是最忠诚的人。当然，排在维吉尔之后。但维吉尔离“人”的概念有点远，所以但丁没有算上他。

多米尼克仍然是连接他和人类世界的那根孤独而脆弱的线。但丁的白昼有些昏暗，但还亮着光。黄昏过后，但丁极度需要光明，他不想被夜色吞噬，无论它多么美丽，多么神秘。但丁必须要和多米尼克，这个滑稽、肥胖、话太多的屌丝在一起，这样他才不会忘记自己也必须保护这样的人。这个世界上，并非只有抛光纸上的辣妹和体育杂志上的猛男值得被保护。

多米尼克是他的最后一根线，但丁不得不紧紧抓住这根线。如果失去了它，他的世界便会失去平衡，而他对这个世界的同情心也许就会消失不见。

啊，如果他能告诉多米尼克该多好……

但不是什么话都能跟朋友说。

午夜永远伴随着但丁：摄人心魂，引人沉醉，闪烁着千千万万盏游火④，在他耳边絮絮低语着恐怖的故事。午夜让他克服了恐惧，向他揭露了可怕的秘密，揭示了潜伏在阴影中那广阔而黑暗的世界。阴影中无奇不有，又离他如此之近。一旦置身其中，便很难再逃回明媚的白昼——乏味、沉闷，缺乏神秘感，没有秘密，没有幽灵般的游火……

“你在干什么？”多米尼克用球杆戳了一下但丁的胸口。

“我在思考，抱歉。” 但丁喃喃道，摇了摇头。“到我了？”

“是啊。”

“噢……好……” 但丁从还留有巧粉印的台球桌上弹了起来。“知道了。”

但丁拿起球杆，靠在一侧没有球袋的桌边上，走到八号球边，评估着情况。

“六号球怎么样？”他盘算着。

“来吧来吧。”多米尼克点点头。“六号球。”

他的双眼因金酒和汤力水而闪闪发亮，表情变得有些滑稽讽刺，脸上已经火辣辣的了。

但丁瞄准了目标，迅速地计算出了推杆的时机。

第一下——母球撞上了花色球。第二下——六号球向前滚动，在侧面回弹，沿着对角线滚动。第三下——六号球掉进了球袋里。

“哈，”但丁自得地笑了。“大局已定。”

“嗯……”多米尼克眯起眼睛。“三号球。”

“三号球……” 但丁重复道。“没问题。”他俯身推杆——三号球落袋。

“什么鬼！五号球！“多米尼克抓着瓶颈猛灌了三口。

“看好了，输家。”母球朝前一窜，在桌沿上反弹击中了五号球，五号球滚啊滚啊……“嘿！来来来，就是这样！”球撞在了台盘边缘，但丁喝了一口金汤力，把杯子放在了桌侧。“现在轮到五号球了。”但丁重复道，绕着桌子走。

几秒后，五号球便落进了袋子里。

“四号。”多米尼克阴沉着脸说，目光凶残得能杀人。

“四号。”但丁重复道，又绕着球台走了走，靠得更近了。咔嚓——“走你！”

“一号。”

“收到。”

在接下来的几分钟里，花色球变得越来越少，母球在深色的台布上滚过——八号球落袋。

“游戏结束。”但丁眨眨眼，直起身子。“休息时间到。靠……香烟落在维吉尔的浴室里了。”

“我还以为他不喜欢在室内抽烟呢。”多米尼克说着，把杯里剩下的金汤力饮尽了。

“他不在乎，真的。我的烟放在裤子的口袋里了。”

“你在他的浴室里洗澡吗？”

“我的浴室……出了点问题，热水器坏了。”但丁在撒谎。“而且维吉的浴缸特别好用。”

“他的浴缸有什么特别的？”多米尼克好奇地问。

但丁笑着上前一步，凑近了他的脸，勾了勾手指。多米尼克把脸伸过来，想听听到底有什么大秘密。

但丁神秘莫测的眼神扫过他那张沾满汗水的脸，卷曲的刘海粘在了他的额头上。

“他有时会用处女的血洗澡。”但丁沉声说。“所以你最好别进去。懂了吧。”

“该死的但丁！”多米尼克恼火了，一把推开他的肩膀。“你的幽默感真烂！”

但丁笑了笑，端起酒杯喝了一口，拉开了距离。

“承认吧，你会吓得尿裤子的。”他挖苦说。

“怎么可能？我为什么要吓得尿裤子？” 多米尼克打了个嗝，醉眼朦胧地看着但丁。

“当然是因为那一浴缸的处女血。”

“我才不害怕那玩意！”多米尼克打出一个模糊的反对手势，这足以说明他已经喝醉了，而且酒壮怂人胆。

“如果我是你，我不会……”

“我！不可能！害怕！” 多米尼克重复着，用胖胖的手指戳着但丁。“现在就去他妈的浴室！” 被子被他往桌上一扔，在桌布上滚了几圈，残留的几滴液体淌了出来。多米尼克走出台球室，毅然决然地用脚把玻璃彩门踢开。“我就要这样子走进去……”

“不不，这不是个好主意，维吉会把你的肠子都掏出来的。”但丁没有放开球杆，追上了他，在台球室门口劝道：“我的也是……如果我让外人进他房间的话。”见他没有停下脚步，但丁继续跟着。“多米，你为什么要自找麻烦？”

“安静，嘿嘿……”察觉到有人尾随，多米尼克突然跑得飞快，穿过了客厅，冲上了楼梯。

“站住！”

但丁站在楼梯的下面，在客厅的中间，多米尼克低头望向他。

但丁突然转过身来，环顾四周。壁炉里烧着火，对面是深色的扶手椅和茶几；天花板上高高挂着一盏锻铁枝形吊灯，黑漆漆的，看着上了年头，估计也是件古董，和双子的旧房间里那盏几乎一模一样，只是更大，把客厅和餐厅照得通明。它如此明亮，如此亲切，当你从窗外望进这栋气势恢宏的大宅时，温馨的感觉便涌上心头，让你想要久久凝视这灯光。

在这所房子里，一切都看似无比正常与正确。可但丁知道，在客厅的地板下面，就在他现在所驻足的位置，正是那个让他受尽万般折磨的训练室，厨房下方是父亲的枪械库，而台球室下方则是藏书室，维吉尔读的那些没有标题的书就是从那儿来的。再往下，还有很多很多……这所房屋就像一个世界的十字路口，像一面反射出错的镜子。地面以上的一切仿佛只是地下世界的扭曲倒影。对维吉尔来说，地下世界才是真实的世界。这里的种种，只不过是一套昂贵的装饰品。地面之上是白昼。有巨大的窗户，温暖的壁炉，厨房里玻璃柜中的茶具。但在地下，是夜晚。无法抗拒，不可避免。下面没有窗户，但有寒冷与钢铁，墙壁上有微弱的灯光，它几乎提供不了多少亮度。你可以做些改变。比如更换灯具，添上暖器。但这毫无意义：你改变不了这所房子以及生活于其中的这一家人的本质。

站在楼梯前，但丁才第一次意识到，原来他的想法是截然相反的。对他来说，一切都是真实的。在地表之上，他过着他的人生。但现在，看着一个局外人想要走进一个不该去的地方，他才发现自己需要隐瞒的东西比之前想象的还要多。

“别去，”但丁说着，又看了一眼多米尼克。

“但你来我家的时候，哪里都去过了，”他说，“这很公平……”

“可是……”但丁叹了口气。“维吉只是讨厌别人闯进他的私人领域，”他解释说。“他从来不让别人进去。”

“但他现在不在，是吧？” 多米尼克已经转身踏上了楼梯。

“他随时可能出现。他一定会在午夜前回来的，而现在已经……”但丁查看着手表。“快十一点了。”

「只剩一小时，我的午夜就要降临了。」

不知为何，一阵刺骨的寒意掠过了他的脊梁，让他毛骨悚然。

“看一眼我就走，”多米尼克用一种妥协的语气保证道，“如果我在里面看到挂在钩子上的尸体，我会保持沉默，直到我的骨灰被撒在披萨上。”

“是啊，你会保持沉默，因为他马上就会把你的骨灰拿去喂野狗。”

“我现在只是……必须要去！”多米尼克在楼梯上越爬越高，但丁紧随其后。“必须到此一游，就像做个实地考察，明白吗？”

“这是个有去无回的旅游。” 但丁耸耸肩说，他注意到父亲的酒后劲有点大。“然后他就会来打爆你的头。”

“不会的，”多米尼克说，抓着栏杆。“因为你跟我在一块。”

“今天早上我也跟你在一块，但那把刀还是飞到了你脑袋旁边。”但丁提醒道。

“离得很近。”多米尼克点点头，狡黠地笑了笑。“但不在头上，对吧？” 然后他叹息一声。“来嘛，就让我看一眼真正的疯子的卧室。”

“等你看了，你绝对不会觉得他是个疯子的。而是问，‘这个房间到底有什么非凡之处？’。”但丁信誓旦旦地说。

“这房间的主人已经够非凡的了。”多米尼克附和地点点头。“就看一眼，我可以吹一年了好吗？我亲眼看见了连环杀手的房间，他杀了……几个人来着？五个？”

“我想是七个。”但丁笑了笑。“他们都这么说的不是么？”

“是的，没错。”多米尼克兴奋起来，脸颊越来越红。

“万一出事，我会告诉他这是你的主意。”但丁警告他。

“我知道你不会的。”多米尼克跑上了二楼的台阶。

他和但丁打小就认识。但他从来没有进过维吉尔的房间。除了但丁和这个奇怪家庭的其他成员之外，没有人到过那里。如果他不是见过伊娃走进去，他甚至会以为没有任何人能进入那个房间。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ④“блуждающих огоньков”，一个非常有趣的词，直译为“流浪/游荡的光”，指夜间出现在沼泽、田野和墓地里的神秘自然现象或是神话生物，也就是我们称为“鬼火”的现象。在斯拉夫神话传说中，它们被理解为死者的亡灵，会将人引向受诅咒的失落宝藏。在俄罗斯的一些地区，人们认为这种光来自于那些被禁止进入天堂的罪人的灵魂。在乌克兰民俗传说中，这种火光则是未受洗的溺亡者的灵魂。  
> PS.今天终于艰难地从床上爬起来译了一章……因为一些原因这篇文恐怕无法如期译完了，请见谅OTZ


	6. Chapter 6

多米尼克在走廊上停了下来，他嘈杂的喘气声即使在楼梯中间也能听得见：对这样一个超重且心脏有问题的人来说，即使只是爬了一段相当平缓的楼梯，也得费一点劲才能平缓呼吸。

“来啊，”多米尼克喘着粗气喊道，“别怂啊！”

但丁一脸嘲讽地摊开双臂。

“你叫我别怂？”他冷笑一声确认道，踩上二楼的地板。“看来吉尔确实对你造成一些奇怪的影响。”

“他造成的影响就是让人以为我是个废物胖子，”他咧嘴一笑，“走廊尽头的那个房间？”

“不然呢。”但丁点点头，扬起眉毛。

多米尼克马上就往走廊尽头的房间去了。

他轻轻地打开门，从门缝中探出头来，似乎想确认入口处有没有陷阱。没有陷阱，于是多米尼克推门走了进去。

维吉尔的房间冷冷清清，笼罩在暮色中，只有电壁炉发出的橘黄色眩光碎了一地。房里有雨的味道，薄薄的窗帘随风舞动，扫过地板。

多米尼克冷得直哆嗦。

但丁走进去，打开灯。光线昏暗散乱，从角落里的灯管里倾泻而下，天花板上那盏歪歪扭扭的锻铁吊灯提供不了多少亮度。但即便如此，你也可以看到这个房间有多宽敞，里面的家具有多值钱。

“我靠！”多米尼克站在房间中央喊道，往两头张望。“他甚至还有个壁炉！”

“这不是真的壁炉，”但丁疲惫地揉着额头回答。“它更像是一盏灯。维吉尔不需要额外的热量，他喜欢凉爽。这里总他妈很冷，明白吗？”但丁朝打开的窗户晃了晃头。

多米尼克用他的胖手掌揉着自己的肩膀，望向窗户。

在维吉尔的房间里，几乎一整面墙都装了窗户，窗顶都镶着一层薄薄的“锯齿”。那么多窗户都在夜里敞开着，让人感觉整个房间就像冰箱的冷藏层，带了个基本没有制暖效果的壁炉。好吧，也许还有些昂贵的物什，比如锻铁烛台和一些雕花深色内饰。总之，这个房间很冷，这就是它的主要特征，而且散发着雨水和花园的清新气息。

“要是有个这样的房间，我天天都要在这开趴体。”多米尼克说。“只要把窗户一关。”

“整栋房子里最时髦的房间，”但丁笑着说。“但这里从来没什么聚会。除非是特别私密的事，就像我们两个这样。”

“你会来这里做些什么呢？嗯……这些两个人的聚会……”多米尼克检查着高挑工巧的书柜，用手指摸了摸书脊。

“你听了肯定觉得无聊，”但丁浅浅一笑，“只是……聊聊天，或者他给我补习功课。之类的。”

「或者在他的沙发上做爱。」

多米尼克走到那张巨大的黑色办公桌前，旁边放着一个黑檀木落地钟，钟摆静止不动，指针定格在三点一刻。他又看了看桌上的物品。一个水壶、一个玻璃杯、一堆旧书、几张泛黄的地图……一把抛光的象牙柄匕首，刀沿上刻着一种奇怪的陌生语言的铭文——那些字母看起来像扭曲的箭头，“等等。”

“不要碰那里的任何东西！”注意到友人正把手伸向墨水瓶，但丁警告道，墨瓶旁边搁着一支货真价实的鎏金钢笔。多米尼克像被烫到一样抽开手指。“你不是说想看浴缸吗？在这边，”他打开浴室的门，示意地点点头。“不是那里。”

多米尼克急忙转身向他赶去。一想到外人出现在这个房间里的糟糕画面，但丁就有些恐慌。毕竟，他从来没有想象这四堵墙内还会有其他人。多米尼克圆润宽大的身体在这里显得那么格格不入，那么不对劲。这个房间里的一切都很完美，很熟悉，一切都在它们该在的位置上，只是桌面的陈设偶有变化，多了几本书，几张地图什么的——似乎这个房间的四壁都在排斥、拒绝这个陌生人的存在，不允许他成为这个氛围里的一部分。不知为什么，多米尼克站在维吉尔房间里的画面对但丁有一种病态的刺激作用。这是一个荒唐的场景。如果但丁有头疼的毛病，他的脑袋肯定已经开始发痛了。

多米尼克没有注意到朋友阴郁的表情，径自从他身边走过，边走边说：

“一个人住，这空间也太大了吧——哦哦，妈的！”

但丁转身，跟着他走了进去。

“我操！”多米尼克评论道，整个人都震惊了，抱住自己的脑袋。“这浴室有我房间的两倍大！”

“算上卫生间，我的整个房间也就跟它一样宽敞。”但丁苦笑着说。

多米尼克环顾四周。到处都是黑色和金色。浴缸是圆的，踩着铜脚，立在房间中央，银色镜框里是一面巨大的镜子。多米尼克能在镜子里看到自己的全身，而但丁站在他身后。多米尼克有些沮丧：这面该死的镜子似乎完美地展示出了他比但丁多几百斤的那些缺陷。但镜子本身，嵌在破旧的银色镜框中，倒是相当时尚。

“复古风，”多米尼克佩服地点点头，又看了一圈。“两面镜子，哇……”然后他又看了眼自己和但丁的倒影，叹了口气：“好吧，我看起来当然像个十足的帅比。呃……”他挠了挠头顶。“这面镜子是刻意做旧的吗？”

“不，这是块古董镜，不知在哪定做的。这房间里的差不多所有东西都是。独一无二。算是他珍藏品……之类的。”

“啊对了，骨灰坛呢？”多米尼克问道。

噢，草！花瓶，但丁把它忘了！当他跑出浴室的时候，碎片已经不见了——维吉尔一定是把碎片收拾掉了。

“啊这，这个……”但丁叹着气皱起眉头，然后说：“我不知道他放哪了。我没问。”

“好吧，好吧……”多米尼克的注意力又回到了浴室上。“如果我是你，我会要这个的房间，是的，没错。”

“我也想啊，不过……维吉尔已经把它占了。”但丁笑着回答，走到浴缸边，捡起躺在地上的裤子。

他翻遍了口袋，找到了烟，感觉还不错，连多米尼克出现在哥哥的房间里也少了些许烦躁。

但下一刻，但丁就开始有一种不祥的预感。

多米尼克仿佛有所察觉，转向他。

“你听，是不是有……”他刚开始说。

就在那一刻，灯光熄灭了。

“操，怎么回事。”多米尼克的声音表明他十分紧张。

“嘘。”但丁把手指放在嘴唇上。

屋子外传来一阵微弱的砰砰声。

“是窗户，他在从窗户爬进来。”但丁轻声说。

然后是低沉的脚步声，然后是一声金属的闷响——维吉尔把武器靠在了落地钟贴着的墙上。

“我靠，他会把我们杀掉吗？” 多米尼克小声问。

“哈，我还以为你很他妈勇敢呢。”

“我是，但我没想过会这样啊。”

但丁转过身来，虽然他已经清楚地知道是谁在那里。

“我一度衷心希望你至少不会在我的浴室里呼吸。”

维吉尔的声音。当然了。

多米尼克钻到但丁身后。

“保护我！别让他把我挂到钩子上！”多米尼克恳求道。

但丁觉得越来越荒唐了。

窗户大开，揭露出雨夜所有的阴霾，每一片窗帘都随着半透明的鬼魂翩翩起舞。

“我只是来拿烟的。” 但丁解释道，为看到自己的哥哥而无比兴奋，但同时又因为陌生人的存在很是尴尬。

维吉尔垂首，站在窗边，浴室里的灯光几乎照不到他身上。因此，现在，半魔双子中的哥哥只是一个黑暗而尖锐的轮廓。

而那个剪影冷笑了一声。

“知道了。”

维吉尔穿过房间直奔浴室，同时拨动床头柜附近的电闸。眨眼之间，灯亮了，立刻让整个房间明亮起来，在灯光下，多米尼克注意到了维吉尔脸上的血迹。

“这些……”他伸手指着。

“这不是我的血。我遇到了一点麻烦。”他解释道，不等人再问一个问题。“在回家的路上。”

“又来？！”胖子一脸惊讶。“你真能惹麻烦。”

维吉尔笑着摊开双手。

“这是我的本性。我喜欢在回家的路上发生点故事。” 他看了一眼但丁。“但我很快就脱身了。不需要任何帮助。”

他的幼弟微微点头，听出了言语中的隐晦含义。

“现在我在想……”维吉尔继续说道，用一条腿保持平衡，脱下鞋子。“为什么我的房间里会有一个入侵者。” 他把靴子放在浴室门边的角落里，然后拉起另一只，把它也脱掉了。

“我只是……想看看那些钩子……还有尸体。”多米尼克喝醉了，所以他很诚实。

维吉尔翻了个白眼。

“你天真到相信我会把尸体挂在浴室里吗？”

“不，其实我根本不……”

“我把它们放在了这面镜子后面！在密室里，蠢货！”

“啊……”多米尼克一副惨相。

“够了，吉尔。”但丁叹了口气。

“你想不想……”维吉尔弯起沾满血迹的苍白嘴唇，露出微笑，眼睛几乎要发亮。“……看看它们？”

“我会自我防卫的！”多米尼克突然大喊一声，想摆出一个完全没用的伪格斗架势，基本上就是举起拳头对着自己的脸。

“够了，维吉！”但丁又叹了口气，垂下肩膀。

维吉尔哼了一声。

“那么，”他说。“既然没人想看……镜子后面我的密室里的尸体的话，我得请你出去。我要洗个澡。”

多米尼克看着但丁，眼神里写满了“快特么跑！”之类的话。

“先生们？”维吉尔抓起他的围巾，开始解开它。“我现在需要一些隐私，耐心不是我的优点。别逼我说第二遍。”

“溜了，但丁！”多米尼克被他的愚蠢笑话吓到了，一下子失去了所有的勇气。

“好……我现在，” 但丁心不在焉地点头，眼睛一直盯着维吉尔。“你先下去，好吗？你可以从冰箱里再拿一个披萨。”

“别在这里呆太久！”多米尼克喊道，松了一口气。“我等着呢！”

“你是个好人，多米尼克。” 维吉尔皮笑肉不笑。“如果你智商再高一点，就更好了。”

小胖子马上回过头来……笑了。不过笑容坦诚而温暖，他说：

“我从来不信这里有什么死尸而钩子。我觉得你是个好人。我才不信你杀了六个……”

“七个。”但丁习惯性地纠正他说。

维吉尔宽容地点点头。

“很高兴你不是一个轻信流言蜚语的人。”他从容不迫地说。“现在，如果你不介意的话，我需要跟我的兄弟谈谈。”

多米尼克得意地用胖胖的拳头拍了拍胸口，转身留下了这对双胞胎。

但丁看了眼多米尼克匆匆离开的浴室门。

维吉尔也看了一眼门，然后对着弟弟笑了笑，解开了自己的围巾，接着是他套在衬衫上的紧身丝绸背心。

他的哥哥现在看起来帅极了……比平时还要苍白，目光也更犀利。他脸上那条别人的深色血迹，让他看起来非常危险……危险到诱人的程度。

但丁将双手背在身后，靠在墙上。

“我想问你一个问题。你为什么……对他这么好？”他突然问，看着自己的哥哥。

“一点也不。我是对你好。” "维吉尔回答说，迅速脱掉衬衫，把衣服扔到书桌上，在但丁面前坦露着胸膛。“我对他只有宽容。”

“那你为什么要对他宽容？”但丁审视着他那张英俊而严厉的脸。

“因为我对你很好。这不是很明显吗？”维吉尔耸了耸赤裸的肩膀，拿起皮带扣看了看。然后他又把目光转向但丁。“我以为你要去找你的朋友了。”

“是啊，我……该走了。”但丁摇摇头，然后笑着用手背揉了揉眼睛。有趣。

“那就去吧。”

“你会下来吗？”但丁问道。“我们在打台球……一边打球，一边喝酒……”

“还一边泡妞。”维吉尔接话，嗤笑一声，解开扣子。

“不，没有妞泡。”但丁自嘲道，用拇指指着身后。“只有他，和他在一起压根没有找女孩的机会。”

维吉尔轻轻笑了笑，然后向他点点头。

“去吧，但丁。我洗好了就下去。那是……” 他脱下裤子，穿着黑色内裤。“一场短暂而公平的战斗。可惜这么快就结束了。”

但丁低下了头。

“该死，”他咬牙切齿地说。“我却不在那儿。”

“怎么说，你很多地方都没去过。而且你在的话，战斗时间会更短。”维吉尔耸耸肩。“我就更不满意了。所以不要自责。这次不用，亲爱的弟弟。”

一阵绝望的渴望涌上了但丁的心头。他疾步走向哥哥，将前额埋在他的肩膀上，无法抵御一波波难以解释的灼热柔情。

维吉尔揉了揉他的头发，然后揉了揉他的脖子……

“快去吧！”长兄笑着说。“你怎么了，是因为父亲的酒吗？”

“是吧……我不知道。可能是吧。你会来的吧？”

“嗯，好，我会去的。”

然后不知为什么，但丁捉住了他的手，把它举到唇边，并用嘴唇飞快地碰了碰他的的指关节。

“你要来，好吗？”他低声说，然后松开手。

“先让我收拾干净吧。”

“好……”

但丁后退了一步，点点头，目光依然在他身上。

午夜即将到来。

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

时间一分一秒流逝，但维吉尔还是没有如约出现在台球厅。

多米尼克站在一张没有球袋的球桌旁，醉醺醺地望着桌布上用粉笔画出的白线。

但丁为哥哥的缺席而感到沮丧。他明明答应了，却连泡都没有来冒一个。

“这是……什么玩意的？”多米尼克挥舞着一块披萨问道，把但丁从思绪中拉了出来。

“开伦台球⑤？”但丁也咬了一口刚出炉的速冻披萨。

“开伦台球，”他点点头。“你打这个……开伦……球吗？”

“不，我不玩的，维吉尔才玩这个。”但丁也不是很清醒。

“这些都是什么意思啊？”多米尼克指着那些线条。

“五针竞赛。一种玩法。”

“哦哦，五针竞赛……你会玩吗？”他点点头。

但丁摇了摇头。

“不会，”他说，“这游戏是给聪明人玩的。”

“那聪明人去哪了？”多米尼克问着，身子向前倾了倾，但丁赶紧把他推了回去，免得他摔倒。

“聪明人……”但丁耸了耸肩，感觉到一种阴森的苦楚。“他没来。”然后他皱起眉头，侧耳细听。“呆在这儿，好吗？”

“你要去哪？”多米尼克咬着嘴唇问。

“去找聪明人，他就在附近游荡呢。得让他教我们玩五针竞赛。”

“快带他过来。”多米尼克冲他竖起大拇指。“他是个好人，不是什么连环杀手，但丁。”

“你真的这么想？”

多米尼克耸耸肩。

“有时他是会把我吓得屁滚尿流，但他还是把我当自己人的，我看得出来。这感觉还不错。而且如果他真的是个杀人犯，我们早就死定了。但现在我们不还是活蹦乱跳的嘛。虽然大家都这么说……但是……”

“总有天我会为这个把他们脸揍扁的。”但丁拿起爸爸的酒，这瓶酒是从禁忌的架子顶层拿的，沉甸甸的，红色玻璃上布满了灰尘，上面也没有标签。他没让多米尼克喝这个，那胖子只能喝喝普通的霞多丽。

“在这里等我。”但丁吩咐道，留下了他的朋友，循着声音走进客厅。

客厅里空无一人，接着但丁走向厨房，这下对了。

维吉尔果然在厨房里，他正忙着切硬奶酪，切好的放在了木板上，那里已经躺了一小枝绿葡萄。

但丁先是站在过道里看了一会儿，然后才叫道：

“嘿？”

维吉尔并没有因为他的声音而转身，只是点了点头，示意听到了。

“来喝一杯吗？”但丁问。

维吉尔默默地举起酒杯，表示自己已经在喝了。他喝的和但丁的一样，酒色发黑，入口苦涩。这是爸爸的酒，如果这是葡萄酒的话，酿制用的肯定是很奇怪的葡萄。

“你没来……”但丁说着，斜倚在墙上，看着哥哥。“为什么？”

“我决定不打扰你。”维吉尔终于转过身来。

没什么衣服穿在维吉尔身上是不好看的。即使是简单的黑色长袖T恤和居家裤也很适合他，都能衬出他的身材。

他抬起酒杯，但丁举起瓶子，他们互相致敬，喝了一口酒。

“你为什么不来，维吉？”但丁追问，“多米尼克还等着呢，他……”

“因为我不……”

一声巨响伴随着叫骂声传来。

但丁转过身，眼睛睁得大大的。

“妈的，胖子！你还好吗？”他跑到朋友身边，多米尼克不小心把茶几撞倒了，整个人摔了上去。“你没事吧？”

维吉尔把酒杯放在柜台上，双手交叉叠在胸前，站在厨房里看着外面的情况。

“小心点，多米尼克。”维吉尔远远地建议道，但眼里没什么善意。

多米尼克翻了个身，然后……哈哈大笑起来。但丁看着他，也笑了。

维吉尔微微一笑，点了点头。

“你看我，还带着防撞垫呢。”多米尼克笑着拍拍自己的肚子。“我没事，哥们……”

在但丁的帮助下，他站了起来，爬到了沙发上。

“嗯、呃，”他在丝绸软垫上扭动着身子，气喘吁吁。

维吉尔悠闲地走到他们面前，但丁搬起茶几，把电话放回原处。

“我希望你没受伤吧？”维吉尔问，然后对弟弟说：“我的建议是给他泡一杯浓咖啡，否则你的朋友就再也站不稳了。”

但丁点点头，迅速走进厨房。

多米尼克看着维吉尔，脸上带着微笑。

“你……很酷。”他说，眯起蓝眼睛，满脸浮肿，紧紧盯着维吉尔。“我从来都不相信他们说你是个神经病，好吗？就算今天早上也没有……哈！就算你朝我扔了把刀。不过一开始我真的差点吓尿了。”

维吉尔居高临下地看着他，笑了笑，没有马上回答。

“我受宠若惊，”他终于说。“不过，尽量别把沙发弄脏了。我喜欢这张沙发的。”

“我的意思是，你觉得我会吐吗？不不不，我不会吐的。”他说。

“但愿如此。既然这样，那我就失陪了。”维吉尔转身向厨房里的但丁走去。

双子中的年幼者正急急忙忙地煮咖啡，把杯子和咖啡壶碰得叮叮当当的。胶囊咖啡机坏了——但丁三天前弄坏的——所以现在他只能用普通的咖啡机了。

“维吉，”他呼唤一声，一边从锡罐里倒出咖啡豆，表示自己留意到了哥哥的存在。

维吉尔没有回应。

“哈！”但丁笑着按下咖啡机的按钮。“我还是想问……”他把水倒进咖啡机的水槽里，然后转向哥哥。“你喜欢他的对吧？好吧，可能只有一点点……你就实话实话说吧。”

维吉尔看了他一眼，拿起盛着葡萄和奶酪的木板，搬到了餐桌上。他的酒还在那儿，然后他举起酒杯，默默抿了一口。

“你想听真话。”他最后说，看了看杯中绛色的液体。

咖啡机开始咝咝作响，不一会儿，厨房里就溢满了咖啡的香气。

“真话，只要真话。”但丁弯起他柔软的嘴唇。

“我怕你不爱听。”维吉尔若有所思地说，然后微微耸了耸肩。

但丁皱起眉头，注视着他。

“我不爱听的多了去了，实话实说吧。”他重复道。“你不喜欢他，是吗？”

维吉尔冷哼一声。

“他？”维吉尔的笑容变得有些扭曲，他抬头看着但丁，明亮的眸子里闪着冰冷的光。“如果说我对他有什么矛盾的感情，那是骗人的。”

“哈，”但丁的微笑也绷住了，他点点头。“原来如此。”

“嗯，对。”维吉尔点头确认。“要是我说有多反感他，有多恨他——那也不是真的。”他对着那盘小吃点点头。“你自便吧。”

但丁立马伸手摘下一颗葡萄，放进了嘴里。

咖啡机垂下一道细细的线，浓咖啡流进杯子里。

“所以到底是怎样？”

“所以……”维吉尔瞥了一眼瘫在沙发上的多米尼克，从这里望过去，那小胖子看着像一具死尸。“他很讨人厌。说实话，我讨厌这个人。你不是问我为什么没过去吗？”维吉尔咧咧嘴。“和他共处一室，对我的体力消耗太大了。我为什么不早说？因为你和他在一起很开心。你执着于这个家伙，把他看得那么重要。”维吉尔摇摇头。“我只是想对他好一点，以免你觉得我有压力。事实上，他让我恶心。”维吉尔挑起眉毛，看了一眼在沙发上抽搐的多米尼克。“就像他马上要吐在我们家沙发上一样恶心。”

维吉尔笑了笑，拿起一小块切片奶酪，边吃边看。

“嗯？”但丁转身看向客厅。

“他现在很难受，”维吉尔思考了片刻，叹了口气，摘下一颗葡萄，“这画面真是太难看了，但丁……把他从我的视线里弄走，否则他会在午夜之前变成一个南瓜：我要把他的内脏从肚子里掏出来，然后在里面放一根蜡烛，就像过万圣节一样。对了，咖啡应该好了。”

一种滔天的怨恨窒息了但丁，恨意扼住了他的喉咙。他目光凶恶，神情阴沉，心中的挫败与痛苦不言而喻。

“你为什么不早说？”他的声音沙哑。“你应该一早告诉我的！”

“我说，咖啡好了。”

“你还管什么咖啡，维吉尔！”

“啧，你还没聊够这个话题吗……我已经向你解释过我为什么不表态了。我演得很好，不是吗？”维吉尔笑着说，又往嘴里扔了一颗葡萄。“我没那么固执，我不会把你的朋友从你身边带走。但当我的耐心达到极限时，你得原谅我的越轨行为。而他也不得不原谅我。即使是我，也偶尔会有失态的时刻。不过，”他拿起一块帕尔马干酪，不知为何打量着它。“今天早上，你已经有幸观察到了，不是吗？”

但丁将双臂交叉在胸前。

“但你克制住自己了？”他向前走了一步，语气讥讽。“是吧？”

“克制？”维吉尔嗤之以鼻，“我的飞刀技术还是没什么进步。”然后他思考了一下，眨眨眼睛。“等我用幻影剑的时候，不知道能否不瞄准就击中那只胖手呢？”他叹了口气，抛起一块奶酪，用牙齿接住，开始咀嚼。“总有天我能做到的。”

但丁因愤怒和恐惧张大了嘴巴。

“你……你想伤害他？你想弄他的手？！”他几乎是喊出来的，然后用手捂住自己的嘴。“你疯了吗？”他嘶声说。

“我没疯，我一直都这样。”维吉尔的声音中没有一丝波澜。“你没听那些满天飞的谣言吗？那些关于我的传言，你怎么不想想它们都是被谁散播出去的？虽然那个人可能不是故意的，但人类都是这样，他们就喜欢八卦闲扯。”他耸耸肩。“虽然，说实话，我挺喜欢这些传言。他们说我杀了多少人？五个？六个？”

“七个。”但丁阴沉着脸说，把手从嘴边拿开。

维吉尔笑着点了点头，抿了一口酒，平静地解释道：

“自己一个人是很难训练的，你知道的。毕竟，你最近这么忙。妈妈不在的这三天里，我好不容易才把你拉去对练。我本来希望你能信守诺言，中午一起去训练室的，但……又没去成。”

“你。想。伤。他。的。手。”但丁一字一顿地重复道。

“无论你在一句话里扎多少个洞，也没法让它分量变重的。但丁，你说的任何话都不会对我有什么影响。”维吉尔皱了皱眉。“妈的，这酒比上次的烈得多。”他说着，眼前不知不觉间被醉意的雾霾笼罩。“还是我想多了？”

“你是个怪物。” 但丁摇着头低语道。

维吉尔轻声笑了。

“是的，谢谢。”他端起酒杯向他致意，将剩下的酒一口饮尽。“你甚至不知道我还有多少……”接着他惊讶地扬起眉毛。“哦，糟了。最好别让我看到这个，但丁。否则这次我就不会失手了，我会瞄准他两眼之间。”

“还有多少什么？”但丁害怕了。

“把他弄出去！”

“我靠，什么……”

但丁向客厅望去，看到多米尼克趴在沙发扶手上，身体正因呕吐而痉挛着。

维吉尔看着他，脸色黑了下来。

“让他离开我的视线。”他坚持道，然后冷笑一声。“想想都知道有多恶心。把你朋友没消化的虾和贻贝捡起来……里面还有什么来着？章鱼。”他拿起一颗葡萄，放进嘴里。“我想想……是鱿鱼。”

“你是怎么吃得下去的！？”但丁扔下他，冲进了客厅。

维吉尔一边嚼着葡萄一边笑，然后平静地转身回到咖啡机前。

“如果你不介意的话，我要去喝杯咖啡了。”他对但丁说道。此时他的弟弟正把多米尼克沉重的身体从沙发上拉下来，以免呕吐物弄到浅色的软垫上。“看来你不介意。”

但丁扶起朋友的肩膀，多米尼克的脸红得像熟透的番茄，嘴里还吐出了恶心的黄色液体，里面泡着些嚼碎的海鲜之类的。可怜和反胃的感觉几乎令但丁作呕。

“哥们……我怎么……”多米尼克呻吟着，声音嘶哑，又抽搐了一下，在浅色的镶木地板上吐出了更多的披萨和金酒。

“多米，你不该喝那么多的，”但丁叹息，稍微躲开了些。

“我要死了，”他哀嚎道。

“没，没呢。”但丁说，他意识到必须有个人来打扫卫生。而这个人肯定不是已经完全废掉的多米尼克，也绝对不是维吉尔。

多米尼克还在边抽抽边呕吐，看得但丁有些怄火，不过他也为自己的朋友感到难过：多米尼克喝不了酒，这也是他第一回尝试，所以才会醉成这个样子。然而这也改变不了一个事实，就是清理起来会很恶心。处理呕吐物显然不是但丁今晚计划中的一部分，但等多米尼克早上起来再自己清理？还是算了吧。

维吉尔带着他的咖啡和那串葡萄走出了厨房，往楼梯走去。

“收拾好，扔远点，别让我看见这些垃圾。”维吉尔命令道，上楼。“别把他留在这里，他随时可能会再吐一轮，这样的话，我们明天早上就有‘惊喜’可看了。”

“别烦我，维吉！”但丁被他激得一抖。

“他也可能会被自己的呕吐物淹死……”

“快滚！我现在没空跟你聊天，看不见吗？！”

“知道了。”

维吉尔轻笑着离开了。

“他说什么？”多米尼克问，卷发里卡着一些蚌肉和未消化的面团，就粘在脸颊上。“我整个脑子都在嗡嗡响，什么都他妈听不见了。”

但丁摇了摇头。

“没什么，他只是跟我讲话而已，别管他。”

楼上传来维吉尔的笑声，但丁只能抛出一个愤慨而无奈的眼神。

“去你的！”他抬头冲二楼咆哮道。

“你说我？”多米尼克哑着嗓子问。

“胖子，关你什么事？”但丁强迫自己冷静下来，叹了口气。

“好的，那我继续吐了。”

仿佛得到了默许，多米尼克直接把金酒、披萨和胆汁的混合物呕到了地板上，但丁差点没来得及跳开。

“看来今晚不好过了，”但丁长叹一声。

***

站在浴室里，但丁感觉自己浑身上下都一股呕吐物的味道。他已经洗了两遍了，但还是……很难受。

他差点在打扫客厅的时候吐了出来。多米尼克躺在沙发上，头发和苍白的脸上沾着食物碎屑，缓缓呼吸着。而但丁趴在地上，擦拭着黏糊糊的地板，恨不得把周围的人都杀光。多米尼克爬了起来，晃晃悠悠地走进了厨房，拿起维吉尔落在里面的那瓶酒。他还想再喝几口呢，然后他就摔倒在地，睡死了过去。但丁不得不把多米尼克抱上楼，这胖子身上臭得要死，嘴里还念念有词。

虽然说多米尼克给他惹了大麻烦，但今天晚上最遭他恨的还是维吉尔，尽管他是对但丁的受辱责任最小的人。但不知为何，维吉尔的坦白比这个可怕的夜晚发生的所有事都更让他气愤。

“真是个怪胎……”他说着，手掌撑在墙上，抬头迎着滚烫的水。“该死的维吉尔……”

热水自他发间流淌，沿着鼻梁流滑下，从鼻尖滴落，但丁咽了下去。

但丁给多米尼克打了个地铺，就在父亲本来要放张台球桌给兄弟俩玩的位置上。起初，半魔想把朋友拖到自己的床上去，但那家伙喝得烂醉，骂骂咧咧，但丁根本抓不住他笨重的身体。但丁又担心他会半夜从床上掉下去，于是就把他拉下了床，脱掉他脏兮兮的上衣，给他盖了张被子。当他往浴室走时，多米尼克问他要去哪里。“我去洗个澡，”但丁简单地答了一句。多米尼克理所当然地问：“你不是说它坏了吗？”但丁叹气，说“睡你妈的觉去吧。”在但丁把干净的内衣从衣柜里翻出来之前，多米尼克就睡着了。

现在但丁站在浴室里，心烦意乱，怒气冲冲，脚边放着他从多米尼克那儿拿来的酒瓶。他弯腰倒了点酒到地上，然后把瓶口放到水流下，他得把多米尼克的脏嘴碰过的位置冲干净。赤黑色的酒液随着热水旋进了下水道。

“美妙的夜晚。”但丁举起酒瓶，向空气致敬，他喝了几口酒，皱起眉头，又饮了一口。

他的腿几乎立马就发软了。

所以说，“不要拿架子底层的酒”是有道理的。他喝了一瓶，维吉尔喝了一瓶……而他的朋友喝了半瓶，现在那小胖子已经瘫倒在房间里了。玩得真开心，他能说什么呢。他本来期待这个时候能和哥哥一起狩猎或者做爱的，至少做些有意义的事。你要是问，做爱有什么意义呢？好吧……这样至少维吉尔那个虚伪的混蛋不会把心里所有的脏东西都说出来给他听。

但丁满心愤懑，他又给自己灌了一口，酒瓶从他虚弱的手里掉了下来。

但丁好不容易走出了浴室，身子都没完全擦干，心情依然低落。但丁只穿着内裤，手里捏着半瓶酒摇摇晃晃地走到了床边，大步跨过沉睡的多米尼克。他把被子一扯，一团可怕的白色东西躺在了多米尼克身边的地板上，看着就像他们今天吃的那些披萨的面团一样，不过这些面团可以做出更多的披萨……

但丁爬上床，闭上眼，盖住了喉咙。

床铺倾斜、旋转……但丁把脚踩在床垫上，想让世界变得平坦舒服一点。一片极乐般的寂静……但丁一阵瑟缩。多米尼克的鼾声响起，听着像某种巨兽。但丁立刻睁开眼睛，凝视黑暗的天花板。

时间流逝，多米尼克的鼾声却完全没有停下的意思。但丁苦不堪言。太烦人了。他的手探向地板，捡起一个网球。“闭上你的臭嘴！”但丁低吼着，把球扔到多米尼克的耳朵上。

他沙哑地喘了口气，砸吧两下嘴，然后安静了下来。

但丁在沉默中吐了口气，听着排水管里隐隐约约的歌声，听着雨水踩在屋顶上的秘密步履，这是秋夜的催眠曲……

宁静没有持续多久，过了五分钟，他又开始咬牙切齿了：多米尼克只安静了一小会儿，狂野的鼾声又重新涌入暮色中，势不可挡。

但丁已经准备把今夜的每一分钟都用来流下仇恨的泪水了！

“真是糟透了！”他对着天花板低语。

就在这时，门打开了。

“哦……好吧，可能也没那么糟？”但丁顿时改口，抬手遮住来自走廊的灯光，眨了好几下眼。

维吉尔不详的身影立在门口，一动不动。他一只手垂着，握着什么闪闪发光的东西，另一只手里则是一只玻璃杯。

但丁紧闭双眼，决定装死。

维吉尔俯身将杯子放在地上，立在他赤着的脚边。

“你最好别给我装睡，”停顿良久，维吉尔终于开口了，声音粗砺。“这个人的呼噜声传遍了整个屋子，当然了，连在武器库里都能听得见。”

但丁叹了口气。

“你想怎样？”他轻声问，侧头看了眼睡熟的多米尼克。

维吉尔把刀往空中一抛，又接住了它，这正是一直放在他书桌上的那把匕首。

“大钟敲了十二下，你知道那意味着什么吗？”他问。

“呃……现在我要变回灰姑娘了？一身脏脏破破的衣服？”

“你只会成为《红死魔的面具》⑥里的受害者。如我所见，已经有一个人倒下了。”维吉尔冷笑着朝地上的多米尼克点点头。

但丁揉了揉额头。

“等等，”他咕哝着，“你为什么来这里？”

维吉尔看起来也不太清醒。他站在那儿，只穿着裤子，胸膛赤裸，脖子上挂着一条毛巾。他平时不会这样的。

“因为，午夜不会遗忘任何事。”维吉尔说。

“操！”但丁直接蹦了起来，“别啊，你不是认真的吧！维吉尔，你别……维吉尔！站在原地！”

“我不。”维吉尔举起酒杯，来势汹汹，手里转着一把刀。“我们说好的，现在我来履行约定了。”

“我们不是这样说好的！”但丁远远挪到了床头，“我们不是……去你的，给我滚！维吉尔，不……”

多米尼克可笑的鼾声断了断，又再次响起。

“吉尔，不！”

他一近身，便捏住了但丁的脖子，一把将他按在了枕头上，抵住他的喉咙将他紧紧压在床上。他端起酒杯抿了一口，把杯子放到床头柜上，柜面堆满了从杂志到钥匙扣到太阳镜等等垃圾。

“你要是调皮，今晚我就练一练飞刀，目标还挺方便的。”维吉尔的目光指向多米尼克，他的眼白在微光中隐约发亮。

但丁试图反抗，可喝下去的酒让他变得更弱，却让维吉尔变得更强。在尝试了徒劳而又绝望的挣扎后，但丁做了他能做的最后一件事：用膝盖撞了维吉尔的腿根一下。酒精的侵蚀让这一击软绵无力，但足以让维吉尔失去理智。

他咬着唇，双目炯炯有神，然后……

“不！”但丁嘶吼道，又呜咽起来，咬住嘴唇以抑制痛苦的尖叫：维吉尔握着的刀穿透了他的手掌，刺入整整三英寸，把他整只手钉在了床头板上。

血迹随即在黑色的床单上蔓延开来——好吧，至少到了早上不会那么明显。

“这下怎么样？”维吉尔问道，把脸凑近他。“我只是想让你明白，我可没跟你开玩笑。”

但丁的额头和嘴唇上方都冒满了汗水，他无助地试图控制自己。

“你会乖乖的，对不对？”维吉尔问。

但丁生怕吵醒多米尼克，他默默点了点头，直视哥哥冰凉的眼眸。掌心的伤口跳动着，燃烧着，但血已经止住了。这个伤疤起码得花一天才能愈合，因为它是个贯穿伤，还扎到了骨头上……这个疯子！

“答应我。”

但丁绝望地点了点头，看着他的眼睛。

“很好，亲爱的弟弟。”维吉尔应允了，将刀刃从他手心拔出，用手掌捂住了但丁的嘴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> ⑤开伦台球是一种球桌没有袋口的台球运动。开仑台球有多种竞赛方式，其共同点是使用台球杆来撞击母球，令其在台球桌上滚动并撞击其他球，以达成特定目的而得分。下文中提到的“五针竞赛”是要让母球或子球通过球台上的特定位置来得分。  
> ⑥《红死魔的面具》，爱伦·坡的短篇小说。小说中，国家肆虐红死病（一种恶性传染病）的亲王带着追随者与眷属到一处偏僻城堡避世，举办了一场奢华的假面舞会作乐，当那天夜里的钟声敲响十二下时，一个化妆为红死病病患者的人出现在了舞会中，亲王勃然大怒，要求追查这个陌生人的身份，好事后把他绞死。当人们抓住陌生人时，才惊讶地发现那块裹尸布和丧尸般的面具底下并没有身体。故事的结尾：“这下红死病的到来终于被承认。  
> 它就像一个小偷趁黑夜溜了进来。狂欢者一个接一个倒在他们寻欢作乐的舞厅之血泊里，每一个人死后都保持着他们倒下时的绝望的姿势。随着最后的欢乐之结束，那个巨大的黑钟也寿终正寝。三角支架上的火盆全部熄灭。  
> 黑暗、腐朽和红死病开始了对一切漫漫无期的统治。”


	8. Chapter 8

维吉尔把匕首垂直插进床头板低处，这样他一伸手就能够到它，也不怕刀子被但丁随手拔掉。他把毛巾从脖子上扯下来，随意地裹住了弟弟的手，说是包裹其实只是挂在了但丁手上。但丁用羸弱的手指无力地捏着毛巾。

在未竟的寂静中，但丁听见了拉链拉开的声音，他睁大了眼睛。维吉尔专横而充满占有欲地抚摸着他的大腿，干脆利落地扯下了他的内裤，这时但丁只能怀着无可奈何的绝望在哥哥的掌心里呜咽起来，他知道自己已经在劫难逃。

“嘘，嘘——”维吉尔再次俯向他的脸，说道。“你的朋友依然是我的人质。要是你不乖，我就帮他割点脂肪下来，反正他那肥肚子里还有很多肉，嗯？所以你最好自己脱，这样还能省点时间。”

但丁眼睛几乎冒火，瞪着他，维吉尔的手掌已经被温热的唾液打湿了。

墙上的挂钟在死寂中滴答作响，代表子夜的荧光绿亮起。

“你在拖延时间，但这改善不了你的处境。”维吉尔语气平和。“你只是把前戏拉得更长了而已。”

但丁眯起灰蓝色的眼眸，其中的恨意肉眼可见。他盯着，盯着！

然后他抓住自己的内裤，听话地开始脱下它。

四合之内一片寂静：绵绵细雨打在窗上，夜风似乎在屋里呼啸——也许风刮进来了。可即使这样，你也能听见衣服摩擦床单的沙沙声。

但丁把内裤从一条腿上拉下来，又让它挂在另一条腿上，像一面可耻的白旗。

“不，不行，全部脱掉。”维吉尔低声说。

他垂下眼帘，乖顺地把内裤踢掉，抓起来在维吉尔眼前晃了晃，然后往床后一扔。

维吉尔笑了。

但丁的另一只手疼得要命，此刻这疼痛难以忍受，令人作呕，更像是一种轻微的痉挛。这就是自愈的痛苦，太恶心了。

“就是这样。”维吉尔笑着说。

但丁鄙夷地看着他，薄唇上狰狞的笑容扭曲了他那张俊脸。一旦深究他的灵魂，你就知道维吉尔是个婊子。他是个可怕的卑鄙的疯狂的，毫无人性可言的……美人。他是但丁这辈子见过最可爱的疯子，他怎么能顶着这张脸当个冷酷无情的王八蛋呢？

“坠入爱河了？”维吉尔故作好奇地问。

操！怎么什么都被他看穿了！

但丁只能慢慢眨了眨眼，竖起中指。

维吉尔在他脸侧轻声一笑，但丁哼了一声，拍了他的后脑勺一下，但没有要求维吉尔把捂在他嘴上的手移开。

“把我弄硬，”维吉尔语调低柔，让但丁不知道现在到底该逃跑，装死还是立刻投降。“来吧，但丁，虽然现在形势算不上妙。难道你想让我动手施暴吗？”

但丁扬起眉毛，惊讶地看着哥哥，然后他明白了。

他把手伸向哥哥瘦削结实的腹部，沿着那儿一路往下，手掌游走到腹股沟处。

是的，他得自己把全套办完，甚至得帮自己的强奸犯手淫！真是太荒谬了！多么恐怖，乍一看，这景象荒诞不经。而另一方面，他们还是双胞胎兄弟，不过他们也不是第一次这样干了，所以对他们来说，这算不了什么不寻常的事。但在窥探的眼睛里——这只会让情况看起来更糟。

但丁的另一只手仍在发疼，他难受的要死，而今晚他的哥哥肯定也不会花心思取悦他。今晚不该是这样的……

“对，对，很好。”当但丁乖巧地望进他的眼睛，漫不经心而有一板一眼地上下撸动起那层薄薄的皮肤时，维吉尔称赞道。然后维吉尔咬起牙，嘶声吸了口气，“你真棒，”他笑着说。

但丁在他的手掌里呼哧呼哧的。

“停。”维吉尔低声说，起身，手指在空中转了一圈，意思是「翻过去」。

维吉尔终于把手从他的嘴上拿开，端详着他的脸。

但丁回望他，沉默不语。他没有说话，没有发飙，也没有奋起反抗。就这样悄无声息地，他翻过身，脸朝下，屈起膝盖。

维吉尔轻而易举就进入了他的身体。如果换个别的情况，甚至可以称之为「进展良好」。

如果第一下侵犯没有那么粗暴，那就太完美了。但丁差点叫出声。然后他意识到，维吉尔不会做任何让他享受的事。半分钟后，但丁将额头埋进枕头里，咬着嘴唇闷声呻吟，维吉尔却没有放慢节奏，而是继续将但丁狠狠撞向床头。是的，他很清楚自己在做什么，他知道但丁也明白。所以他没有犹豫，全然不顾忌匕首现在就在但丁的手边。

不过但丁已经不担心那把刀了。他更担心的是，这种单调乏味的抽插会把他想要得到快感的那点希望都顶没。

“疼、疼……疼……”他低声哀鸣着，试图在两次无情操干的间隙中发音。

“那……你就……忍着吧……”维吉尔耳语道，双手撑在枕头上。

当维吉尔从后面砸上来时，但丁能感受到他滚烫的身体。一会儿，他放缓脚步，步步推进，压得更紧，肏得再深。一会儿，他又快了起来。但丁能听到肌肤之间有节奏的拍打声，他闭着眼，没留意有涎水从嘴角滴落。他感觉不怎么好，但也没那么糟了。

“你……我不知道自己会对你做出什么了……”维吉尔低吟着说。

说实话，但丁已经不在乎了，但他感觉到维吉尔退出了他的身体，这顿时让他清醒过来。

维吉尔毫不客气地将他翻了个身。

“过来，”维吉尔的低语中带着凶兆，俯身用手指擦去但丁嘴角的唾液。

但丁轻笑。

维吉尔进入了他，抓着弟弟抬起的大腿，继续操他。

男孩们望向彼此，尽量试图不让自己笑得那么傻。现在，这看起来已经不像一场强暴了，而更像是两台协调良好的机器在共同运作。他们同时同步行动，仿佛心有灵犀，平静地看着对方，都已心知肚明他们将会一起达到哪里。除了但丁时不时往后仰头眯起眼睛，而维吉尔偶尔会咬着牙吐一口气。

“你明明可以帮帮……你弟弟的，”但丁嘶声道，抛弃了自己的忍让，他决定是时候赶上维吉尔了，否则他将一无所获。

“哦，对不起，”他答道，“我有点走火入魔了。”

他把手伸进但丁两腿之间，有节律而粗暴地抚慰着他。

“等我，”但丁连忙小声说，搂住他的脖子。

依然湿漉漉的伤口把维吉尔的肩胛骨处弄得鲜血淋漓。维吉尔弯腰贴上他的脸，亲吻他的嘴唇，仿佛在向但丁提醒自己的存在，而他身下的动作也没有停下，恰到好处地顶进了弟弟体内。

“唔！”但丁哼哧着，揪住维吉尔后颈汗湿的头发。

维吉尔用破碎的喘息回应了他。

“我还要、还要、还要！”但丁喃喃低语，“就是那里，没错。”

“我记得，”维吉尔咬牙切齿地回答。

再给我多一点，多一点。

“现在吗？”维吉尔爆发出一句耳语。

“是的，”但丁压低了呻吟，脑袋往枕头上一靠，弓起了腰。

“操，你……”维吉尔向前冲刺，然后停住了。

他的身体紧绷到了极点，神经铮铮作响，止不住耳鸣，耳朵好像在流血，但丁似乎看到了数不清的星星从眼前掉落。

尽数倾注后，维吉尔小心翼翼地离开了他的身体，无声地呼出一口气。

但丁看着他，紧接着他做的第一件事就是猛然一记头槌，用额头砸中了维吉尔的鼻梁。维吉尔被他砸得往后一仰。

“为了一切（За всё），”但丁大口大口喘着气，揉着自己的额头说。

维吉尔用手捂着鼻梁，一声不吭，然后他低头笑了笑，伸手去拿自己的杯子。但丁垂下手臂，捡起一直孤零零立在床边的酒瓶。

“为了一切，”维吉尔举起酒杯说。

但丁抬起酒瓶，两个男孩轻轻碰了碰杯，然后饮了两口。

那声安静的脆响是多米尼克梦境的尾声，他躺在那儿，梦见他最好的朋友被哥哥用匕首刺穿了手掌，被强奸，而他的朋友却默许了哥哥的施暴，最后他们还和好了，用酒瓶和酒杯相碰来庆祝这整场噩梦。

不可能是真的。这种事怎么可能发生。多米尼克哪有一直躺在那里不敢动，生怕被发现。他什么也没看见。他只是在做梦。最后那一声清脆的“叮”也是梦。这不可能是真的！

多米尼克闭上眼睛，确定这真的是一场梦。梦境中，他听到但丁从床上爬起来，光着的脚丫子拍打着地板，往浴室走去。

然后多米尼克睁开眼睛，问道：

“你要去哪儿？”

但丁回头，有些惊讶地耸耸肩。

“尿尿。”

“嗯，”多米尼克点点头，再次闭上了眼。

这并非多米尼克第一次在但丁家过夜，奇怪的是，但丁从来没有光着屁股在房间里走来走去过。

“怎么了？”但丁从浴室里探出头来问。

“我只是……做了个奇怪的梦。”他皱着眉头，仰躺着摊开双臂。“不，我做了个噩梦，或者比噩梦更糟。”

但丁注视了他一会儿，然后含糊不清地点了点头，关上了浴室门。

过了一会儿，淋浴房里传来哗哗水声。

“尿尿，对吧？”多米尼克对自己重复道。

但酒精带来的困意占据了他的身体。片刻后，多米尼克便突然睡着了。

***

但丁满脸忧郁，若有所思地看着自己手掌上的伤口。

今天阴天，浓雾笼罩了窗外的一切，世界仿佛只剩黑白两色，或者说是灰褐色……雨水冲淡了所有色彩，抽走了整座城市的活力，没有阳光的天空悬挂在花园之上，像一块无色的画布。

“伊娃没给我们留速冻的椒盐卷饼吗？”维吉尔疑惑地看着冰柜。

由于日光昏暗，他们不得不把厨房灯也开了，虽然在大白天里把灯点亮总会给但丁带来一种讨厌的愁绪。

事实上，这一天还没真正开始。现在还是周六的清晨，行人道上学童喧闹声仍未响起，柏油路上也没有车胎轧过的沙沙声。

但丁没有回答，只是盯着自己的伤口。

“但丁？”

“什么？”幼弟转过身来。

“椒盐卷饼。你有看见吗？”维吉尔扬起眉毛。

但丁叹了口气。

“多米尼克问了很多问题……”但丁摇着头说，“他那时肯定没睡着。”

“只不过是他的打鼾声没有传遍整条街而已，不代表他醒着啊。”维吉尔的话也算合理。

“不不，哥！”但丁又唉了一声，“之前我跟他说淋浴器坏了，结果他问我去哪，我就跟个傻子一样回答‘洗澡’。早上起来……我只好把热水切断了，准备告诉他只有冷水。”

“不错。”维吉尔点点头，依然没找到他椒盐卷饼。“但有必要吗，他的脑子绝对没有他那贪得无厌的胃大啊。”

“他以为自己做了个梦，肯定是看到了些什么。”

“那就确保那是一个梦。”

“妈的，我的伤口还没愈合啊。他要是看见了一定会问我手上的伤口是怎么回事的。”但丁苦笑一声，“它就在这里。”他伸出手，向哥哥展示那道深深的猩红伤疤。

维吉尔看着那道疤痕，眯着眼睛。

客厅里传来脚步声。

维吉尔往厨房外看了一眼，又望着但丁。

“我知道该怎么办了，”他轻声说，“我希望不用做到那个地步，但如果迫不得已，那你就准备好配合我吧。”

“呃……我已经准备好惊恐发作了。”但丁赶紧警告他。

“别啊，”维吉尔轻笑着说，“只会有一点点疼。”

但丁不由得蹙额，一脸酸涩地看着哥哥：

“别在他面前操我就行，”他恳求道，“昨天弄完，我的屁股疼了一晚上。”

“我让你受罪了吗？”维吉尔问，决定不吃椒盐卷饼了，而是从果盆里拿一个苹果。

“我受罪了。”但丁点头。

“很好。”维吉尔咬了一口苹果。

“哪里好了？！”但丁怒了。

把嘴里的苹果嚼完了，维吉尔才解释道：

“自我意识来自于自我折磨。”

“那不是自我折磨！”但丁反驳道，“只是你折磨我！我根本就没同意，你不能把这种事归咎于我。”

维吉尔笑了，点了点头。

“你没同意。”他阴阳怪气地重复道。

“我别无选择。”看见多米尼克走了过来，但丁飞快把话说完，“噢，你好啊，多米，早上好吗？”

多米尼克穿着但丁的T恤，衣服上印着一艘护卫舰，黑色的线条很是粗糙，这小伙子闷闷不乐地看着自己的好友。

“我感觉不太好。”他咕哝着说。

“人类的生活永远都那么艰难。”维吉尔叹了口气说，“你要吃早餐吗？但丁刚吃完，但我还没开始，现在还太早了。”

多米尼克看了看摆着盘子杯子的餐桌，长颈玻璃壶里装着鲜橙汁，有牛奶，一盒早餐麦片，烤面包机在烤吐司，旁边侯着一个柳条筐，瓷油壶里有黄油、核桃酱、花生酱，一罐草莓酱，还有一些冷盘和软黄甜腻的奶酪……反正这一切都能让多米尼克满脑子只剩吃吃吃，而不是前一晚在但丁房间里的有趣回忆。

多米尼克默默在桌边放下，脸色比乌云还黑。

“你怎么不去冲个澡？”但丁提议道，“早起冲凉对我来说一直很有提神效果。”

“水很冷，我试过了。”

“热水器坏了，但你可以洗个冷水澡，这就是重点所在！”

多米尼克摇了摇头。

“我洗不了，今天早上我心脏不太舒服。”

“说实话，你脸色很差，”维吉尔说，“你哪里疼吗？”

“头痛……”他回答。

但丁眯起眼睛。

“你睡得好吗？”

多米尼克似乎陷入了无尽的惆怅之中。

“还好……我只是，做了个梦。”

但丁惊慌失措起来。

“噩梦？”

多米尼克犹豫了一下，他的手停在了麦片盒子上。

“比噩梦还糟，”他总结道，然后把麦片倒进盆子里。“很奇怪的梦……”

维吉尔扬了扬眉毛。

“你错过了一个更奇怪的早晨，那里的噩梦都是真的。”他说。

但丁没听懂他的话，只得勉强笑笑。

“是啊……还有更多的。”他确认道，看了一眼他的哥哥。

“更多什么？”多米尼克问。

“我学会扔飞刀了。在但丁身上学的⑦。”

“呃……对。”但丁的表情变得悲惨。

“嗯……”多米尼克点点头，吞下一勺麦片和牛奶。“但丁，帮我倒点水吧，我好口渴。”他转身对朋友说。

但丁转过身去从橱柜里拿马克杯，但多米尼克阻止了他。

“用玻璃杯，”他要求说，“早上要用玻璃杯喝水，我妈教的。”

但丁抬起眉毛，随即从桌子上拿起一个干净的玻璃杯，往里面倒水。

“然后递给我，好吗？”多米尼克微笑着说。

那笑容有些不对劲……有些陌生。

但丁把目光投向哥哥，后者正指着玻璃杯。玻璃是透明的，透过它可以看到手掌，而且伤疤显得更大了。

所以他才会要用玻璃杯装水：他想确认但丁手上有没有疤痕。但没办法了，现在但丁无路可退。

但丁转过身，拿着杯子来到多米尼克面前，这时突然维吉尔说：

“这次一定中！”

他从刀架里拔出一把刀，朝但丁扔去。

尖刀直插杯子，击碎了玻璃，正好刺进但丁手掌上那道伤疤里。红色的碎片飞溅到但丁的脸上，玻璃破裂的脆响在这个昏昏沉沉的厨房里响亮得出人意料。但丁反应过来的时候全身都湿透了，满地水和鲜血，而且他手上还插着一把刀。

疼痛他还能勉强忍受，但这也太他妈的突然了。

玻璃杯的底座从他鲜血淋漓的手上掉了出来，接着是刀，正正落在但丁脚下，他抓住自己的手腕。

“你……”他张口，怔怔地看着维吉尔，可哥哥却用沉默又带着施压意味的眼神回望他。“……你该早点警告我的！我本来可以及时把手拿开的！”

“对不起，我伤到你了吗？”维吉尔故作悔恨地问。

“我操，还伤没伤到！我手都要被你打烂了！”

“真的吗？”

但丁转头望着多米尼克愤恨地说：

“看看你都干了什么？！”

然后他看到多米尼克的脸先是变白了，然后又变绿了。

“我……我晕血……”他可怜兮兮地说。

多米尼克的眼睛往后一翻，眼白一闪，他整具庞大的身躯就从椅子滑到了桌子底下。

但丁哎呀一声，紧紧攥住自己的手腕，惊讶地看着昏迷的多米尼克。

“这人看见什么都能出毛病的吗？”维吉尔嗤笑道。

“妈的，给我递张纸啊！”但丁嘶吼着，托着自己的手腕。手掌上的血管分布密集，大团大团的鲜血滴在他脚边。

维吉尔向他走去，路上顺便抓了一卷纸巾。

纸张马上就浸湿了，被染成了红色。

“把它包扎一下就好。”维吉尔点点头，然后看着桌子下面的多米尼克说，“坏消息是，这家伙不相信自己做了一个噩梦。他在找证据呢。”

“你刚刚已经毁掉一个证据了。”但丁皱了皱鼻子，跑回水槽边，把手伸进冷水下。“你怎么不拿把该死的斧头把我的手砍掉呢！”他回过头来，不满地喊道。

“不好意思，我这儿只有屠刀了。”维吉尔低声笑着回答。

“那我们现在该拿他怎么办？”但丁看着哥哥。

“我建议我们把他切了，开个烧烤派对。”

“喂，我认真的！”

“我可以告诉你，我也是认真的。我是个疯子，你忘了别人怎么说的吗？”

“我才不在乎别人怎么说。”但丁挥了挥那只完好的手，留意到血还是没有止住。

桌子底下，可怜的多米尼克展现出了怯怯的生命迹象，但这对双胞胎还没有发现。

“怎么了？”维吉尔问道，走到水槽边。

“没什么好事。”但丁滑稽地皱起了鼻子。

他朝哥哥展开手掌。一把手从水里拿走，伤口深处又迅速渗出血来。

维吉尔用食指沿着在伤口擦了擦，然后把手指放进嘴里，品尝着鲜血的味道，仿佛在舔做蛋糕时剩下的巧克力糊。

“苦的，尝着像苦艾草。”他评价道。

“是下层架子里的酒的味道。”

“对。通常要更甜一点。”他又尝了一点。

就在那一刻，多米尼克又在桌子底下昏倒了，一手打在椅子上。

男孩们转过头来。

“这下彻底完蛋了。”但丁评论说，他看着多米尼克，茫然地挠了挠银色的后脑勺。

“我同意。”看着地上毫无知觉的身体，维吉尔也点了点头，将手背在身后。“换个角度想，他那么容易就被吓坏，我们就不怕他试图乱讲闲话了，让他一直沉默到进坟墓吧。”

但丁盯着他，眼神带着责备。

“可他依然是我最好的朋友。”他提醒道。

“恐怕已经不是了。”维吉尔说。

“该死，”但丁绝望地叹了口气，“你昨天就不能等一等吗？！”

“我该道歉吗？”维吉尔把目光转向弟弟。

“道个歉会好一些。”

“道歉能解决问题吗？”

“不太能。”

“那我觉得没必要浪费口舌和感情。尤其是我一点都不觉得内疚，你昨晚的接待对我来说非常……温暖。可以这么说。”

但丁给他的肩膀来了一拳，又哼了一声，维吉尔笑了。

“闭嘴，维吉，”但丁警告说，“闭嘴吧。”

“他又要醒了。”维吉尔没有理会但丁的要求。“希望这次他能让我们稍微高兴几秒钟。”

“多米尼克，”但丁轻声呼唤着跑了过去，将受伤的手紧紧压在胸口。

“我好难受，但丁……”他皱起眉头，不知为何也把手按在了胸前。

“给他拿……那个……他的……”但丁从来就记不住什么药名。

“阿司匹林？”维吉尔好心提示道。

“对，就是那个。”但丁扶着他的肩膀帮他站起来。

“不用，”多米尼克闷闷地答道，“我只是想回家了。”

什么都没有发生。多米尼克只是想回家而已，这有什么好奇怪的？

“星期一我们学校见？”但丁问。

可多米尼克没有回应。

那一刻，但丁心中有什么东西崩裂了，他突然觉得难以呼吸。

他的白昼笼上了乌云。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⑦“В Данте”，双关，可以理解为但丁教的，或是往但丁身上扔的。


End file.
